Run Deep
by nrocknrolla
Summary: Persephone seems to be destined to have a monotonous and empty life for the rest of her days. Is her destiny to be a forgotten goddess? Or was she born to accomplish much more?
1. Prologue

A bright and an unclouded sky clutched the earth where she rested seated on a stone, a flood of rays covered her bronzed skin. The refreshing wind ran over her entire body, stroking her naked knees and causing her dress to fit even more to her slight figure. Her blond hair danced at the rhythm of the wind. The Goddess of spring felt the earth beneath her feet; she felt how each plant breathed into the same compass as her lungs, the speed the leaves fell from the trees to the grass, how the roots of the trees were stepped below her.

The cold stone within the field not served to produce any new sensation to her soft skin. _Will I always feel the same?_ She hopesly wondered. _This simple stone where I sat will always produce me the same comfort? Will these trees always cast the same shadow? These flowers will always wear the same smell?_ Persephone couldn't do more than wish that the next day would be different, although she was sure it would not be so.

Persephone always followed the same ritual; she walked through the vast fields of her home with three or four nymphs chosen carefully for her possessive mother, who more than her friends were her guardians, shadows beside her rather than her trustful confidants. They collected together all kinds of flowers until they grown tired and after many intentions to get rid of them, she was able to find an excuse to stay alone and be able to enjoy, even if it was one brief moment of time, her solitude. And today was not an exception.

Planted on her stone, Persephone studied the scene before her. She knew that place like the palm of her hand; she knew how the river moved, the intensity of the water flowing down the waterfall, how the current impacted on each rock. However, the river was not the usual one, something had altered its state. It was not calm as always; its water ran wild and fierce.

"Is it you?" She asked in the air like she was waiting for an answer. "Are you who escort me, loneliness? Where are you hiding? Now as I breathe I can sense you, buried in my soul. Somewhere inside, hiding. You're always there..."

Had the Goddess only know that, at that very moment, her questions could have been answered by her invisible companion, she would not have felt so lonely.

* * *

Notes:

Hey there! This is my first fanfiction! Awww so nervous! Hope you enjoy it! Here's a very brief prologue to get ready... have you noticed the phantom of the opera inspiration here? couldn't resist it!

English is not my natural tongue so apologies in advance for all the mistakes you can notice..


	2. The Unseen God

Hades enjoyed the privilege of seeing her growing up, he was present in all the small changes that were taking place in her. Although he despised being there, far away from his comfort zone, the simple certainty that he would see her once more was all that he needed. Hades stared at her leaned back on the trunk of a tree. He was looking at her figure, scrutinizing all her body. When she was born, all Gods of the Olymp prophesied that she would be graced with great beauty, and they weren't wrong; She was slight, blonde and unerringly feminine, a delicacy that only produced even more beauty around her.

He certainly did not go every day to see her; having to leave the Underworld and go where his brothers and sisters lived had always been a torment for him, but she was worth it. The days before the marked day where tedious for the Dark King, restless and expectant he couldn't wait for the news that could have occurred in her life.

_What would she say if she knew that I've been watching her since the day we met?_ He was asking himself, fearful of the answer. _She maybe even doesn't remember our encounter… Would she be happy to know that someone wants to appreciate her in all her many and complex dimensions like I do? Or would she feel bad about the invasion of privacy that it supposes?_

He remembered that day vividly, the day that changed his monotone and peaceful life. Long time ago although it seemed like yesterday. The sky was not as clement as almost every day, clouds threatened to break the serenity that was breathed in those fields. Hades thought it was due to his presence in such an idyllic place unlike his home, but when he saw a crying kid hiding behind some tall plants, he understood everything. Cautious and prudent, before doing anything, he analyzed the situation. The little girl should have been crying for a while since she was only moaning, her eyes were nailed to the floor while her hands pressed the ground and boot the lawn. He approached, kneeling down beside her trying not to intimidate her with his large and ominous presence. He contended his breath when her green eyes met his. Has was unsure of himself, and it was not often that the King of the Underworld entered such a state. After seconds that felt like hours, he finally found his voice.

"Little girl." he started, leaning his elbows against his knees. "Why are you crying?"

The girl reminded silent. Her eyes ran all over his face looking for he didn't know what. Hades knees were growing decidedly weak in front of the absence of answer and he decided to act.

"Forgive me if I bothered you. It was not my intention." He lamented, rising to his feet and taking a step back for putting distance between them. Hades felt so awkward, he didn't understand why that girl was making him feel so dizzy. Puzzled by that unknow feeling, he decided to turn around and return where he had come from. Suddenly, though, one hand grabbed his black coat and forced him to stop. He looked down and found himself with a bashful smile.

"Sorry, my lord." She said clumsily. "My mother has always told me that I must not talk to strangers. That's why I haven't said anything. Excuse me if I seemed impolite, it wasn't my intention either." The shy smile turned into a true one. "I was crying because I was upset with my mama but, now that you are here, I feel more relieved. Take this as a sincere apology."

The girl took his cold hand. Her skin was warm and soft, the contact of her hand with his was a healing; suddenly all his fears vanished and time seemed to stop. She was so pure; her simply response was like a ray of sunshine in his dark existence. Hares felt helpless, for the first time in his life, he did not know what to do or what to think. She gave him a red flower that more than a flower seemed like a diamond, those diamonds that are only found in the most remote lands, on islands lost in the maps.

Back to reality, a smile ghosted along his mouth as he simply watched, bemused, how she was talking to him. Unconsciously, yes, but she was doing it. Persephone was calling to him although she didn't know it. _Can she sense me?_ That meant something. But, swiftly, thus breaking all his thoughts, as if the dreadful gorgon was concerned, a sweet and tempting voice suddenly made him turn into stone. He froze, surprised and taken aback. Could it be that he had been so incautious to go see her without his most appreciated gift? Long ago, when his brothers and him dethroned his cruel father and all the Titans, the Cyclops gave him a unique weapon, forged in the wombs of the earth; his formidable invisibility helmet, a weapon that accompanied him in all types of quests, and this quest was not different. It was his personal and most important quest.

Suddenly, quickly like an arrow, she got up and walked firmly towards him. Hades was paralyzed in front of what would be, surely, his fatal end. However, as if a wall was interposed between them, the Goddess stopped right beside him, only a few inches in front of him. His chest was hoisting with confusion that burned his bones and pounded in his skull. Hades couldn't recall being so close to her before. He could see little details on that fascinating face of hers that he had never seen before; her freckles cheeks, the discreet and beautiful flowers she wore all around her hair, the different green shades of her intense eyes, the wrinkle at the tip of her lips while she was looking right through him. He dared to say that he was hearing her heart's pulsations, the feeling of her fresh breath on his cold skin. He was suddenly aware of how strong her scent was in there; fresh and delightful amongst the trees. He couldn't help but take a deep breath and stay quiet, wishing that the Goddess didn't go any further. He closed his eyes, relished the feeling, the smell of her this close, close enough to touch her.

He battled the urge to hold her, to retain her between his muscular arms, to feel her body. He wanted to be close to her, chest to chest, to finally kiss her carmine lips, her face, her eyes, her breasts, her neck; all her body. Get her taste on his mouth. Again and again and again. He desired to take her right over there, like she was an exquisite fruit for his take. Luckily for him, Persephone finally broke the invisible eye contact and, as if she was a leaf that dances in the sound of the wind, her silhouette got lost in a blossoming landscape.

Relieved of her exceptional but exhausting presence, he pulled off his helmet and placed it carefully on the ground. He, the unseen God, was lost. With a lost look, Hades thought how he could find a solution to a problem he'd been carrying for far too long, a question that persecuted him in his dreams, those green eyes that, once looked, were unmatched.

"What does the King of the Underworld make to my humble lands?" A rich, confident and familiar voice asked breaking Hades' deep thoughts.

"Ah, it's you." Hades mused. "How long have you been enjoying yourself thanks to me?"

"Oh, come on brother, don't be so boring! I was just joking." The King of Gods teased, after Hades had complained about his question. "I was just wondering what you were doing here if you hadn't come to greet your dearest brother."

"Nothing, really." He lied.

Before he could continue, Zeus cut him down.

"Don't made a fool out of me, Hades. I know what exactly are you doing here. In fact, I know it for a long time." He smirked at him, raising a large brow curiously.

Hades gave him a long stare, with an indecipherable expression, before his face witched slightly. "None of us want to waste our time. Tell me what you want to tell and finish it."

"I see that your mood has not changed at all over the years. Don't see me as your enemy Hades, I am your brother, and although we are like the sun and the moon, I care about you." He said sincerely. "I can feel you pain through your eyes, and I know exactly what is causing it."

Hades' gut twisted, though his face didn't show it. Hades thought that his little brother was still laughing at him, but when he looked at him, he saw nothing but a sincere and gentle look. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Yes, you know it." He cut him off. "And I am the one who will help you. You will have her."

* * *

Notes:

Here's the first chapter of this story... is it short? idk... hope you like it! wishing to read you reviews :)


	3. Nightmare

The reflection of crystalline water revealed the Goddess's true face. A deep, nostalgic look; eyes that looked for something unknown, inexpressive eyes that missed situations that had never happened. This type of sensation lived within her since she had memory. She missed the freedom she had never had, to do whatever she pleased with whom she chose and whenever she wanted. _How can I miss things I have never experienced?_ She wondered, looking directly at her water's eyes, a strange gaze that sometimes she did not even recognize as hers, that appeared unrelated to her. _If people only knew how I feel... _She put his hands in the water thus erasing her face. _Always alone, alone and blue. I've got no one to share my concern to. No one to care, to call my one… Seems I must always be this_. "I guess some people are meant to be alone." She told herself, with a sight. She fiercely wished to change things as easily as with a simple gesture, longing to break free. Without almost thinking about it, she took away her dress and threw herself into the water. She loved swimming in that lake, meditating in the water, immerse her ears and listen to nothing more than the serenity that was breathed beneath the surface; the refreshing feeling the oil infused with water gave to her skin. She wanted to swim far away, merge with the water and disappear to emerge later in a distant place, far away from the suffocating routine in which her life had become.

While the nymphs spoke and played in the water, she enjoyed a moment of peace. She hated the constant chatter of her companions, the false adoration they professed to her, the person who had become because of them; the mask that she had to carry in front of everyone to hide her shouts of asphyxia. A slab that loaded since she was born.

The moment of calm lasted few seconds due to some intelligible voices resounded in her ears. She lifted her head to the surface and looked at the nymphs with a bored look.

"Hey Kore! What are you doing? Come and join us!" A long red-haired nymph said to the Goddess. "Yes, lady, come!" The rest of the nymphs added, smiling right from ear to ear.

Persephone responded with a slight smile. "Thanks, girls, for thinking about me, but I prefer to leave the water and enjoy the splendid sun that the day has given us." She quietly answered back jumping out of the lake and getting dressed.

"Dear Kore…" replied the leader of the nymphs. "…If you change your mind, we are right here." The nymph responded while another submerged her in the water to continue having fun.

She dressed up in her white dress with delicate golden roses and tulips details while her entire body was still wet and fresh. She loved the sensation that the fine silk dress produced clinging to her body, it made her feel like she wasn't wearing anything. If it was for her, she would go most of the time without nothing; she loved the connection she shared with the nature, how she flowed inside her, and clothes had always been for her a barrier between them. However, this attitude had meant many reprimands from her mother when she was a child, the lack of decorum and her childish ways were quickly extinguished for becoming the educated and solemn girl her mother had always wanted.

She stretched out on the floor, fresh green lawns emulated pads, cherry blossoms acclimatized the atmosphere with plenty of smells. Everything at that moment was so idle that the Goddess closed her eyes and breathed deeply, she let that sweet sensation run through her body and allow her to finally slack her muscles and rest completely. Only for a moment…

Many smells travelled through her nose: wild flowers mixed with the smell of mist that the warm wind transported, and some touches that de Goddess of Spring could not distinguish; _a touch of vanilla, jessamine maybe?_ She perceived all the smells that inhabited those places, all the nature movements that were unleashed. She opened her eyes. Could it be that some species of flower resists her storage? Green eyes scanned the strange skies. The sky always showed its best palette of colours, from pale blue to deep black, traveling through an infinite coloured rainbow that only the most capable minds could remember. A pink sky illuminated her face as usual, highlighting even more her remarkable beauty, but a certain darkness threatened to break that dance of colours; attractive and beautiful darkness. That place was as foreign as it was sorrowfully familiar, she had learned to detested that place, like some prison decorated with an immensity of delicacies and distractions, with hundreds and hundreds of meters to run, but with no place to hide.

Suddenly, a slight and subtle touch on her hand made the Goddess's attention to put aside her thoughts and focus on that new presence. A precious butterfly rested on her hand, finely moving its wings. The Goddess had never seen such beauty together; the butterfly had vivid and hypnotized colours, huge orange wings with black circles placed in a heterogeneous manner all around the wings, gold filaments and yellow details at the tips of the wings. The antennas of her new friend caressed her skin as if the butterfly wanted to comfort her. _Maybe this new creature could make my day less mundane_, she thought hopefully drawing a slow breath.

Without warning, as if someone called it, the butterfly raised the flight and began to fly slowly until it reached a flower and sat on there. Persephone looked at it to see how it reacted to her movements. Calmly, Persephone raised her back a little, supporting all her weight on her elbows. With that movement, the butterfly only made a small movement. Playing an imaginary game, Persephone lifted her body even more, moving her column until she was sitting on the floor, planted as if she were a flower. With this second shot, the insect moved a little, only a few inches further on. _What a sad existence of mine, to have to enjoy games with a simple insect_. Recalling old times, like when she was a little girl and she liked to pursue butterflies and frogs, the Goddess rose quickly with a feline move. She pulled her up and dragged her along to where her winged friend was standing. The pretty creature, perceiving her fast movement, moved its oranges winds quickly and glided until it found another plant. Persephone slipped a cheerful smile. _So, you want to play me, hmm, small thing?_ Before moving the next card, Persephone looked at her companions to make sure they did not see her going away. _Where are they? Have they left without me? How strange... Pers! Do not question good things! _And without thinking, she run away chasing her new playmate.

She had always enjoyed running through the hills with bare feet feeling the ground. Running made her felt like the wind, it made her feel powerful, that she was more than she seemed, she was not only a forgotten Goddess that cultivated the earth and turn simple flowers to glorious treasures like everyone thought. She was a nature's force, strong and firm like the thunders and quick and electric like the lightning bolts. At the end, she was daughter of the King of lightning, the greatest god with the permission of his brothers.

As if it was a chase, the butterfly flew faster and faster, always waiting for the Goddess, as if it could not continue without her. With the dress dancing between her legs, Persephone could only take the long silk dress with her hands and run as fast as her dress allowed her. The long fabrics ran through her thighs, leaving her delicate but muscular legs on display, with scabs in her tibia because of the thorny plants and the dirt fixed on her feet.

When Persephone was sure to be able to catch her companion, an unexpected hole on the floor ended with her desire for victory. Persephone fell on a rose bed that calmed down her fall. As if she was a little girl with new shoes, Persephone could not help to laugh to herself. _How clumsy you are! Surely even the butterfly has laugh because of your fall!_ The Goddess raised her eyes to see where her opponent was, but when she lifted her head, the butterfly vanished. Persephone got upset because of the desertion of her new and, as she could see, ephemeral friend. She looked every direction across the field but found no trace of it. Suddenly, a small blow of air made her raise her head to the firmament.

A strange sky hung over the fields; the pink sky had been covered by widespread clouds that merged with it. A ghostly sky that Persephone had never seen. Something had changed in the atmosphere; the wind had ceased and nothing moved in that place. It seemed like time had stopped. Looking to her right, the Goddess suddenly got out of her breath.

A magnificent flower rose in the middle of nowhere, a vibrant flower of crimson and pink touches. It was so beautiful that it could not be described, full of life as if it had just been born, life had not yet succumbed it, full of virtue. Was such the perfection that the flower emit that Persephone wasn't able to do nothing more than approach herself silently towards it, forgetting all the rest, as if her life began there, along with that flower.

Unsure of herself, the girl kneeled before that artwork. _I completely ignored that you exist... will I be able to comprehend you and discover how to create more flowers like you? I think it's impossible, such beauty can only be arranged for one being. _Persephone almost grinned with what was happening right beside her. That didn't happen every day. In fact, she wasn't sure that that was happening, that her imagination was not playing her a bad trick.

She reached out to touch the flower when, suddenly, as if the flower wanted to protect itself from a stranger's touch, the sky transformed into a black and orange abyss. Thunders roared from the clouds, ending the deep silence, causing her to jump and fall again on the ground. The thrones were like a trumpet that announced the beginning of the end, the farewell symphony of everything she knew. Thousands of lightning lowered from the sky to fall sharply against the ground. The earth began to tremble abruptly causing the Goddess to move quickly while her eyes moved violently trying to understand what was happening. The warmth was fleeting, and the chill of that new scenario seems to seep into her skin.

The Goddess rose as quickly as she could, when suddenly she heard a silvery voice. "Love is coming, Persephone, and you could already say that you start to notice. It's in your hands, is within you when you hopelessly wonder about your future. And you recognize an ancient force. And without discussion you will surrender. And you will drill down its corners to reveal the power that is hidden there." Blinking, her head turned quickly, large green eyes meeting her destiny.

The unknown voice came from a huge hole opened in front of her. A golden carriage dragged by four imposing and precious black horses went out of that breach, making the Goddess to run out of breath. Trying not to get hypnotized by those majestic creatures, Persephone turned her eyes towards the carriage. A rush of wind breezed her skin and the light behind her eyelids grew dark. Her pale lips moved.

A tall, muscular man was driving the chariot, dressed in black armour with red and golden details on his arms, dark trousers with heavy boots. Bright blue crystalline eyes, like the waters of her favourite lake shimmering on a summer day, meet her eyes. She wasn't able to stop looking to those deep eyes, her heart was beating like a wild drum within her fragile chest, vibrating in her ears. A fierce blue gaze was demanding her, and she wasn't capable to break the eye contact. A jolt was running along Persephone's spine and spurring her to move before she even realized why. Her legs began to walk towards the black horses, sirens were singing to her, his voice chiming through her head.

The Goddess of Spring stopped, standing like a pillar before the carriage. She was in a lethargic state, living a dream she could not control. Eyes closed tight, she surrendered at her fate. Inexorably, she felt how a strong arm grabbed her waist. In an innate way, the Goddess extended her arms around the man's neck holding him for not falling into the void. The last thing Persephone saw was the determination on those blue eyes. And cold, and darkness.

* * *

Notes:

I really enjoyed writing the abduction part! Hope you like it! "Hades is coming, Persephone!" :3


	4. Awaking

"Mother!" A shrill cry made the fun of the nymphs die; frightened faces looking for the origin of that terrifying scream. Vacillating, the nymphs quickly left the lake and kneel down before the detached Goddess. Looking at each other, the nymphs seemed astonished in fear of vocalizing any word.

Finally, the youngest of the group found her voice. "Kore! What's wrong? Are you alright?" She asked, resting on her knees, bowing her head low, while the other nymphs shared a silent panic expression on their faces. They stood before her, eyes tracing the Goddesses' face and taking note of her emotions.

Breathing agitated and fast, Persephone wasn't able to articulate any word. Her eyes were lost, eyes ripped wild fixed at an imprecise point of the landscape. Her expression was absolutely unmoving and motionless. Upon no response, a soft hand came to grip her shoulder. "Kore… breath slowly. We are here. Nothing happens." A concerned voice called out while her other hand picked up a strand of golden hair behind Persephone's ear.

With that simple contact, the Goddesses' body responded, revived for that touch. Fingers trembling, unfurled from her companion's hand, Persephone grasped her as if she was clinging to the last rock before falling into the void. "Kore. It's me. Do you recognize me?" The nymph said, trying to escape from the lace between their hands. Green eyes flicked upon her attendants with horror. Persephone turned, surprised, and almost chocked when she saw her companions once more, holding her hands. Her heart raced and she blinked while she looked around, making sure she was at home, and not in the arms of that dangerous man.

"Can you go and find my mother for me, please?" Persephone asked looking at the horizon. Her vivid eyes were now like cold stones, with no expression in them. The nymphs looked at each other with a puzzled look. "Yes… of course Kore. I will go…" she whispered while she looked at the rest of the nymphs "…the rest will stay with you."

"No." Persephone simply replied. "I want to be alone". She added slowly, her voice calm and considerate.

"But Kore…" a subtle voice intended to argument with the shocked Goddess, failing instantly in her attempt. "I said NO." Her smooth voice now transformed in a harsh one. "I don't want to repeat myself. Go. Now." She spat without bothering to look at them. The nymphs were perplexed, they had never seen Persephone talk in such a rude way. Not wanting to disobey the Goddesses' will, they doubtfully left to find the only person who could solve that situation.

With the nymphs gone, Persephone's mind left to turn over what happened again. _And without discussion you will surrender…_ Words running through her mind again and again like a melody embedded in her brain, a deep and tempting voice was invading her thoughts. She had never had a dream that looked so real, as real as she was now immobilized, perspiration drops descending through her spine. She hustled to find some meaning from that nightmare, though she didn't want to remember it at all.

Tired eyes looked at her hands; they were tense as if they were still clinging to the neck of her assailant. She would venture to say that she could still feel his skin, cold and hard as if he was an ice sculpture, but she did not know why, he also made her feel at home, comfortable and safe. Her entire body trembled with that inexplicable thought, the darkness she had seen, her captor's face was the only sane thing she could recall, blue eyes who were so familiar with that darkness.

In her life she had never seen anything like that, she imagined it was like the last view mortals have after their end. But above all, from all the thoughts that that nightmare bent over her, she could not forget the deep gaze of that man. Whoever he was, no one in her entire life had never defied elementary logic in such way, she had never been such confused about what was magical and what was real. She was exhausted because of that inexplicable feeling; her young brain was going over all the options, her eyes tired of searching everywhere. But the truth was that when she thought about that man, she could not say if that nightmare was glory or misery.

Clenching her teeth in discomfort, Persephone shifted and rose up on her bare feet. Tired of waiting, the girl went her way to the Olymp in search of her mother, without daring to look back on the fear of finding her face against those black horses. As fast as the wind, the Goddess arrived to her harbour within a minute, although for her it felt like an eternity. During the course of the route, Persephone had the sensation that in any moment the clear sky would be transformed into corrupted skies, and that wonderful flower would emerge in front of her, causing what she frightened the most.

The bustling place was alive and joyous. Beneath the clear blue sky, the voices lilted high and loud. Within the colourful crowd, The Goddess of Spring stood watching the display with a bemused scowl. She found herself with many faces, but none were the one she was looking for. The wheat's crown characteristic of her mother was not there, making Persephone move restlessly among Gods and deities. _For once I am looking for her, she is gone._ She thought bitterly, looking now for anyone who knew where her mother could be hidden. After a while dodging glances and trying to prevent her anguish from being felt, she turned away from the crowd to find a higher place to see the cramped area. How she hated the bitterness of the Olymp, false laughter and critical glimpses were ordinary on that place. She had learned to detest that atmosphere, full of super-frailty and without any noble feeling inside.

More calmed, Persephone composed herself and closed her eyes. The air was fresh, warm upon her lungs and soft moving her golden hair. "Persephone, what a nice coincidence!" A sweet voice made Persephone's eyes open. "What are you doing here, you precious thing?"

Persephone couldn't help but draw a true and beautiful smile. A black-haired woman stood in front of her, with a cocky smile. The Goddess of flowers could not remember when was the last time she had seen that characteristic smile. Hecate has changed since their last meeting; her hair was now long and straight, her skin had become even more white, and she would swear that she was taller than before. Her beauty was exotic, it was not common in those fields, which made Hecate still more attractive and mysterious. The only thing that remained the same was her gaze, she always showed a dreadful look, but a fair and tender personality was hiding beside those black eyes, only able to see for those who wanted truly to see her insides. She wore a long black dress with a golden belt around her small waist, raising even more her stylized figure.

Without saying a word, Persephone hugged her with all her strength. "Oh Hecate, it is so nice to see you again!" she exclaimed with her eyes closed and her face resting on Hecate's breasts. The Dark Goddess was the only divinity, leaving aside her mother, she trusted; she was surely not a daily friend, but the time they shared together was precious for Persephone. Hecate was firm but gentle, she supported her in her hard times and she showed her how to improve her skills. Hecate and Persephone shared a really important thing, they detested the way of life of the Olymp, the perverted and arrogant ways of most of the Gods and Goddesses of that place.

"Oh, come on child, get off of me! If someone sees us, you will ruin my reputation." She mumbled, smirking. Persephone broke the hug and looked those dark eyes. "Oh Hecate, you can't imagine how I missed you." She replied while the other Goddess surrounded her with her large arm.

Walking and talking with her friend, Persephone forgot what was doing there, she forgot about finding her mother, about her nightmare, about everything as she submerged herself into their conversation. On their way down on a solitary path, the two Goddesses enjoyed their mutual company, the sweet breeze was the only sound that lived in that place. Golden and black hair dancing with the air. The two Goddesses were the two sides of a coin, day and night, brightness and darkness, candidness and wildness.

"You have become a beautiful little woman, Persephone. More than Demeter herself, I dare to say…" A rich confident voice said. "…and even more than me." She added winking at the young Goddess.

"You are very kind, Hecate. But let me warn you that if my mother hears you saying this, you migh…" Persephone's voice suddenly died letting her sentence unfinished. At the end of the path, unnoticed hidden behind some tall columns, there were three men talking quietly. Three men of similar stature and complexion, but very different at the same time; one of them clearly stood up, or at least for Persephone. There, at a short distance from her, was the man who could not get out of her mind.

Waiting for what was next, Hecate looked at Persephone with an expectant look. "You might have what?" The black-haired Goddess asked looking at Persephone. Not understanding the silence of her friend, Hecate followed the girl's gaze to find out what had stopped her. "What's wrong, child? You have never seen your father?" She said teasing.

Persephone, finally overcoming the shock and finding herself able to move, grabbed Hecate's hand with anxiety. "Who is that man?" She asked while her heart was beating like a drum's army. "The tallest one, next to Zeus." She said without breaking eye contact with those men.

"Who? Poseidon? Hades?" She asked, arching a brow.

"No, no. Not Poseidon." Persephone's quickly replied with a notorious anxious tone in her voice. "Hades." She said like if saying his name made him real. "Hades…" She added now as if it was a poetic word.

"You don't know him? He is Hades, the King of the Underworld, brother of your father and mother, one of the greatest Gods." Hecate explained as if she was reading an interesting book to a kid. "He is the ruler of the Death. I don't know what is he doing here…" She stopped for a moment, with a thoughtful look. "Like me, Hades avoids coming here, he prefers to enjoy the calm and serenity that reigns in his realm, rather than being here with all these petulant Gods…"

"The King of the Underworld?" The Spring's Goddesses cut her out. "He looks so threatening…"

"Indeed. He is direful, serious, dreary. Yes, terrible, but not evil. He is severely fair and inexorably in the performance of his duties. He is a formidable king, let me tell you." Hecate added with admiration in her words.

Persephone said no word, she was enchanted looking at that man. There were so many feelings flowing inside her, she had never felt that way, excited but scared at the same time. Was all that real? Or was she still dreaming? If that was the reality, what did her dream meant?

Quick steps appeared at the end of the horizon line, moving speedily towards the Goddesses, breaking the silent scene. "Kore! Kore!" a hectic scream emerged, echo rolling against every mountain, making Demeter's voice higher; reverberations awaking the birds dozing on the trees. Glossy eyes looked at Demeter, a silhouette traced by the sun moving anxious and capriciously in her direction, walking fast, almost running.

Realizing the excessive chatter that her mother was causing, Persephone turned her head abruptly looking back to those men. Crimson lips quivering slightly; green eyes widened with recognition. Persephone stood there for a moment, Hades' eyes meeting hers like the first time they met; the same sensation travelled through the whole body of the girl taking her again to her dream. Staring at Hades like if he was the very first dark angel she had ever seen, distraught for those blue eyes that she already knew, her legs were becoming to fail her. Whatever it was happening inside her, maybe shock, or disbelief, or fear... were too many things. He was an unexpected despair of the spirit, the scent in the air, an awkward atmosphere. But even though she did not understand it, she was paralyzed. He was a howl that freezed her blood. Now she could affirm, without any doubt, one thing. He was clearly not a dream.

* * *

Notes:

Okay guys, you can relax, the abduction was not real, not yet at least :3

Sorry for the massive eye contact description, but I found it so important between these two lovers.

Thanks for reading!


	5. First Words

"Oh, my sweet spring flower, what happened to you?" Demeter asked in a trembling voice as she gently caressed her daughter's pale face. Persephone was embraced by familiar arms, resting her head on her mother's lap. The Spring's Goddess had lost her usual pink skin; she did not look like the splendid flower that she always was, quite the opposite, she seemed a flower that counted her few days of life. "Can you tell me what have you done to her?" she said to Hecate, more like an attack than a question.

"I did nothing! You have seen it by yourself, she has suddenly fainted, as if a lightning had struck her." Hecate answered without knowing what to say.

"It may be that seeing so much beauty together had felled her.'' Added Zeus in his usual petulant tone. "It is quite normal. In fact, the other day, while I was enjoying myself in my formidable lake next to my palace, some nymphs passed by and they obviously couldn't resist my charms, so I called them and...

"Oh, shut up for once in your life!" Demeter spat, fire glittering in her pink eyes. "No one cares what you did or did not do, you narcissistic fool." Resentment, anger and sadness were noticed in the Goddess's voice.

"Don't be angry, sister. You know our brother, always catching everybody's attention with his absurd anecdotes." Poseidon said in a burlesque tone, exchanging complicity glances with his brother, easing the growing tension between brother and sister. "I hope the nymphs you talk about were not your wife's helpers, one of them is a good friend of mine, I hope you do not…"

Ignoring Poseidon's attempt to cool the scene, the King God viciously spat. "I forgive you for what you have just said to me because of the situation." He said calmly, voice low and quite without looking away from his sister. "And because for all that we have been. But speak to me that way again, sister, and it will be the last thing you will do. Watch your words, or you will see yourself devoid of tongue."

"I cannot believe the same blood runs through our veins." Demeter whispered, hugging her unconscious daughter even more, not bothering to look to her King.

Finally, heavy eyelids parted open, unfocussed and blinking. As her struggle for air waned, a renewed gaze examined the scene, paying attention in every appreciable detail as clear vision returned. The Goddess of Spring could see many faces, but yet she could not recognize any of them.

Tired of the absurd situation, Hades decided to intervene. "If maybe you give your daughter enough self-space to breathe, she will be alright." He rumbled with a hint of preoccupation, noticed by the receiver of those words.

Suddenly, green eyes opened like two moons, as if Hades' voice had revived her. Without bothering to look at the different faces around her, Persephone couldn't stop staring at the King of the Underworld. That face was very different from what she had seen in her dream. That face was real.

Unlike the dream, Hades' face was now exposed, without helmet or anything that could hide his true aspect. His features were different from the other faces the young Goddess knew. He shared many similarities with Zeus and Poseidon; square and fine face, beauty of a king and strong and robust complexion. But, unlike his brothers, he had a pale face, long and indomitable hair as his brothers; but not golden, black and thick as the night. A sharp face of undeniable beauty, fine and delicate skin, fine lips and marked features. Black eyebrows like his hair, eyebrows that emphasized those eyes that made her lose her sleep, blue eyes that hid mysteries that Persephone could not resist; and this time they were so real.

Lying on the floor, Hades seemed even taller. With his arms folded, his posture appeared to share no concern, even his gaze, cold and distant, even though his eyes never left Persephone. His presence was intimidating, much more than Zeus's. The two shone with their own light, but the black robes of the God of the Underworld stood out in such whiteness.

"You…" The faded Goddess finally whispered.

"Yes, my little Kore, mama is here" Demeter said, stroking her daughter's hair. "You no longer have to suffer for anything, my dear." She added, as if she were comforting a child. The still scene suddenly died when Persephone added. "Hades." Persephone could feel many eyes on her, feeling so exposed. She almost thrilled when she saw the surprise flash in Hades' blue eyes.

"What did she just say?" Hecate asked, sure of what she had heard but incredulous at the same time. Demeter's face was priceless; she was only expecting her daughter claiming her; but no, she was not only ignoring her, she was asking for her brother, brother she hadn't seen for a long time and with whom didn't share much.

Recognizing the shock on his older brother's face, Zeus hastened to step in. "Hades, in your kingdom you have those miraculous herbs that can heal the most lost soul." He started. "I ask you if you and Hecate can accompany my daughter down there and give her them, so she can recover."

Hades looked away from those green eyes to look straight into Zeus' eyes, in disbelief. _What is he playing?_ He asked himself, frustrated by the uncertainty of his brother's words. Not daring to say a word, he waited until his sister replied.

"No way my daughter is going there!" Demeter snapped defensively, giving Zeus a pointed glance. "The Underworld is no place for a shiny flower like her."

"Maybe..." Zeus muttered, "But this does not mean that it is not the best option for Persephone. Seeing her state, I think it would be negligent for your part to not allow her to have the best treatment."

Demeter struggled with the urge to reply with another refusal, but she had to act for the sake of her daughter. She tilted her head, taking a breath as she considered what to say. "Be it…" Demeter finally said surrendering. "Please brother…" Pink eyes with real concern staring to the King of the Underworld. "Take care of her until you return her to me."

"Of course, Demeter." He said, swallowing. Hades was a God of few words, but this time he was sincerely trying to find some to relief his sister from her anguish. But he failed, no words came out of his mouth, for Hades knew that they would not be true. If it was form him, Persephone would stay with him for all the eternity.

Hecate and Demeter carefully helped Persephone to rise, letting go of her only when they were sure that she could stand by herself, like she was a delicate porcelain doll. Standing of her feet, the blonde Goddess rose up her head and looked directly to her attendant. He was so tall, so royal that Persephone remained in her place for a moment, waiting so she might walk beside him. As Hades began to walk, glancing down at her with a look of interest in his eyes, she smiled up at him, making Hades feel dazed.

The strange trio began to walk leaving Demeter and the two King Gods behind. Moving quickly beside her large escort, Persephone was enchanted by that strange and premonitory situation. No other thought could cross her mind but him. Green eyes stared eagerly up at the King of Death, questions running at the back of her mind like hares fleeing from their predator. Curiosity and perplexity were clearly evident in her expressions, looking at her mysterious companion or looking to the ground thinking what to say. She had all forgotten about her faint, about her worries, when after a long silence Hecate could no longer stopped her interest about what had just happened.

"What happened to you, Pers?" Hecate asked while she shook her friend's hand. Hades glared at the Goddess, expecting an answer.

"I do not really know it…" She chuckled, giving a cheeky smile. "I think it was because of Lord Hades, his presence has altered me." She finished, looking with some embarrassment on his interlocutor, who suddenly stopped walking.

"My lady…" he said divisively, not recognizing his own voice. "How can this be?" He asked without knowing if he would like to know the answer.

"I dreamed of you."

* * *

Notes:

Sorry for the super massive delay and for this short chapter... These days I had a lot of work, and now is Christmas... so I had no time at all. Today I've finished this chapter, sorry if it's shitty but I'm sick and I didn't want to delay it one more week. Be safe! And thanks for reading and reviewing! :)


	6. The Underworld

The Goddess of Spring could hardly believe what was happening right in front of her face at that very moment. The dream she had lived few hours ago was now passing by before her in a fragmentary fashion, as if she was walking through a puzzle yet to be mounted, pieces scattered all around the ground. She could still feel the anguish and fear in her bones, as those strange arms pulled her from the earth into the coldest darkness, where not a splinter of light could make its way through so much gloom; only two mesmerizing blue lights signalled the way forward.

Few words were exchanged along the way, only whispers between the two black Gods, intelligible to the ears of the young Goddess, who was expectantly waiting for that strange situation to evolve. Persephone couldn't look away, he was so tall, so strong, so dark... so different from her. Confused and reluctant, the blonde Goddess accelerated her pace to not lag behind, a wary eye upon the King of the Underworld's back as they walked.

Once on a calm meadow, Hades advanced few steps ahead, leaving his two companions few yards away. Wide, fresh material covered Hades' chest, alternating between black and a dark navy colour in sections over his large body, freeing his arms, strong and wide, as she reminded them from her dream. A dark long cloak draped about his shoulders, thin black boots were tightly strapped, matching the cloak. Hovering two fingers of his right hand between his slight lips, Hades made a whistle that slid over the entire lawn and mountains. The movement of metal sound echoed coldly off throughout all the place, reaching all the places of the Olymp, flying through the sky and plunging into the deeper lakes.

Suddenly, a familiar sensation ran through Persephone's spine. The ground began to shake, raising small pieces of soil to the heights, the calm meadows immediately turning into a storm of flying birds and trees losing their flower and leaf dresses. After few seconds, the earth subsided, as if nothing had happened. Persephone looked in disbelief at her black-haired friend, expecting her to be startled as she was, but on the contrary, the expression on Hecate's face had not changed, she remained serene and steady. Looking at Hades, he also was still where he was, looking at his right, as if he was waiting for someone.

"There they are." Hecate whispered, looking at her right with and oddly fond and knowing glance.

Slowing her breathing as if the time was slowing down too, the Goddess of Flowers stood there immobilized, looking across the horizon. Before it happened, she already knew what was going on, but the players in that game were not the same. In her dream, Hades abducted her without having exchanged any word with her before, Hecate was not there, the gloomy atmosphere of the nightmare did not exist, the sky was calm and peaceful with no intention to break down, smell of freshly mown grass floated in the air. But there they were.

Hecate was right. Those spectacular animals that witnessed and accomplished her captivity, could be seen at the end of the horizon line, wild beasts running fiercely towards them. Within a moment, the flour black horses stopped in front of their master, faithful to the call of their lord. The four immortal steed that pull Hades' chariot were as elegant and imponent as their master, but none of the other three were as wild as it was the leader one.

Restless and uneasy, Persephone approached without hesitation those creatures she already knew. With Hades next to her, who looked her with an incredulous expression, blue eyes following the blonde Goddess as she walked up to his horse, she slowly stretched her arm out to the horse who lead the pack, carefully running her delicate hand through the animal's torso. Its shinning black fur contrasted with the fine white hand of the Goddess; strong, thick and soft fur that caused a pleasant sensation while being stroked. Following the movement of her curious hand, Persephone wandered all the way to the animal's snout. As if it was a loving dog reselling its master after hours without seeing him, the horse bowed its head with the contact of the Goddess, inviting her to continue with her delicate welcome. A deep, hot breath came out of the animal's mouth, snarling after having crossed what seemed like a long way. Already with both hands, she gently grasped the head of the horse, resting her forehead against the animal's heat, creating a connection perceptible only for the two of them.

Without saying a word, Hades stood slowly, offering his hand to Persephone, inviting her to get on the carriage. Hades' face cast a small smile, only perceptible for those who wanted to see it. Hesitant, the young Goddess accepted the invitation and got into the chariot, her hand slipped slowly out of his, caressing his naked hand, followed by Hecate, who sat next to her.

With a simple movement of reins, the four horses pulled by their dark lord ignited as if they were flames ready to warm the coldest place. As fast as the wind they started galloping and, with a whirlwind, they melted, together with the carriage, to the ground, disappearing from the Olymp.

Suddenly, immense pressure invaded Persephone's entire body, suffocating her brain, blocking any thought. Her breathing was erratic, her limbs searching somewhere to catch up from that unbearable situation, eyes tight closed. Fortunately for her, the pressure didn't last long, allowing the Goddess to recover. She softly opened her eyes to find herself with a cocky smile. "What just had happened?" Persephone asked, panting. "We have left the Olymp, don't we?"

"Indeed. Quite impressing, I might add. I vomit at my first time. You just look like the delicate flower you are." Hecate teased, chuckling to herself.

"I can't imagine why. And what about you?" Persephone quickly responded, taking her comment with good humour. "You look so pale I can't explain you are not throwing up over all the chariot."

"Touché." The dark Goddess added, winking.

Granting a few moments to recover herself, Persephone glanced at the new landscape around them. The light of the sun had vanished, the Goddess of Spring's hair of gold didn't shine, amongst them only lived a silent and lonely dark. Blue eyes turned to look at her, giving her an unexpected comfort between so much darkness, goading her to be calm and safe. Answering him with a shy smile, Persephone focused and began to see in the midst of such darkness.

The four seeds slowed, resting their paws gently on the ground, leaving behind a journey through the darkest heights. The young Goddess would lie if she did not admit that once on the ground she felt better, she had never flown before, feeling the ground beneath her feet made her feel safe. Once landed, the duskiness vanished to gradually transform into a beautiful dark blue; colour that reminded her of the long nights at the Olymp, stars shining for her. Persephone's green eyes glided over every detail, taking it as if it may disappear at any moment, nothing more than a dream. Called by her nature, the first thing Persephone noticed was the asphodel meadows; they stood white and high, dull and unattractive plants on her opinion, but they had an inner strength that the Goddess of Flowers admired, growing in a barren land like that. The Underworld was a pale monochrome landscape that provided a suitable environment for the faded half-life of shadows. There were groves and hills, but the gloomy atmosphere didn't allow to see further more.

Persephone could not tell for sure if the carriage was moving forward, as the landscape was always the same. However, she did notice movement as the animals slowed down. Moving his cloak aside, Hades relinquished his position as a driver and moved nimbly toward them, hauling the Goddesses down the carriage.

"Welcome home, my lord." A husky voice said, while he removed the hood from his head unveiling his face. Beneath the cowl was an old man, bald and bearded. His skin was pale and wrinkled. Under his eyebrows there hidden black eyes like the night; large shadows hovered beneath them, giving him a weary look.

"Greetings, Charon." Hades responded.

"Welcome you too, Hecate." The old man added. "I think introductions are in order, don't you?" Charon asked looking directly to Persephone.

"I am afraid we do not have time for this now." Hades answered. "We have to go to my realm."

"As my lord commands." Charon replied bowing his head and showing the deities where the boat stood.

Pulling back to the side, Hades let the two Goddesses get on the boat first, then board him, followed by the ferryman. It was a small, narrow boat, only for a maximum of five people. It seemed heavy, but the bald man pushed it with apparent ease. As the boat crossed the Styx river, Persephone's gaze grew excited, catching every detail that seemed so strange, breathing deep the mist-like scent of the foreign air. She had heard of the Styx river, a wild and dangerous river that separated the world from the living and the Underworld. Looking deeply into the river, Persephone saw nothing, the strange water flowing in the river didn't allow to see anything, it was dull like rocks, as if the boat was being pulled on a lifeless black land. The young Goddess grew curios and turned her hand away from the boat so she could touch the water.

"Beware, my lady." A rich voice from behind her back warned her. "Do not touch the water. In there they live errant souls and fearful creatures that seek the life they have lost. Yourself, young and sweet as you are, would be a delightful present for them." Hades explained, looking at Persephone, who was now looking him with and odd look. "If you allow me, when we arrive at our destination, and once you rested, that is non-negotiable…" he added with a soft voice, softening his harsh features, "...if you want, I can show you my domains. They are the opposite of yours, but I know for sure that a Goddess like you has the ability to see beauty beyond appearances." She stared at him, not saying a word, her lips parted without articulating any word. "Would you like to?" He offered, not breaking eye contact with her at any moment.

"Oh, it is so kind of you." She responded; her voice awkwardly acute, edgy for the force of those blue electric eyes. "I can't wait to arrive, my lord." She could not recall when was the last time someone gave her an option to choose; always obeying the orders of her mother, always following the protocol for not breaking the formalities that everyone expected of her. It might sound silly, but the simple question waiting for her answer made her feel good.

Feeling full of life like she never felt before, Persephone felt so comfortable at that place that questions popped out of her mouth easily, always answered by extensive words from Hades or his ferryman. Hecate simply remained silent listening, a silent pose unusual in her. Persephone's life had become the contemplation of the passing days, with nothing interesting to comment on or do. Monotone, predictable, boring. The visit to the Underworld was an opportunity to break that dynamic, discover new things far from her comfort zone, and live new experiences that she had been deprived of since childhood. And Persephone was not willing to waste that opportunity.

The Goddess' interrogation continued until the boat slowed its pace as it approached a huge door, a grand marble archway towered over them as they reach their destination. Beside them a huge portal rose before them, guarded by an enormous, fierce creature beside it. Persephone could not believe what her eyes were seeing, a giant three-headed dog staring intently at them, six eyes shining like an intense fire looking for a familiar figure. Before Persephone could talk, mouth opened watching that creature, Hades responded her unarticulated question.

"He is Cerberus, my faithful hound that guards the gates of the Underworld, preventing the dead from leaving and, guarding, the same time, who enters. You must not fear him, you are with me now…" he said without looking at her, "…no harm will come to you since then."

The gates slowly opened as the guard dog began to show its teeth, challenging. The animal's fur began to straighten, warning the boaters that they were not welcome; he almost came on board when suddenly, the dog's numerous eyes were fixed with the two figures arranged round the boat. The animal calmed down, where threatening teeth once showed, now were happy eyes eager to greet their master, the dog's tail dancing with pleasure, producing a non-existent breeze on that river. "Good boy, Cerberus." Hades smiled, with a tenderness Persephone didn't see before in him.

Once the doors closed and leaving behind the imposing Hades' dog, a new scenario appeared before the green eyes of the Goddess of Spring. Finally, after descending down to the deepest darkness, a dim glitter rose above their heads, sunless fields and hills, different rivers crossing the land with many people waiting. The land was poor in colour and spice, only simple plants adorned that place, groves fired all over the landscape. However, black rocks with red and pink details decorated the paths, giving the deserted place a mysterious and exotic look.

Reaching the nearest shore, the three passengers disembarked leaving Charon alone. "If you allow me, sir, I will continue with my duties." Said the bearded man, awaiting his king's response. Hades nodded, and with this simple gesture, Charon set sail for his obligations, carry souls of the newly deceased across the rivers to their new, and everlasting, destinations.

"Hades, I am going to look for the herbs that Zeus has requested for his daughter. I do not think it will take long; I will bring them to you as soon as I have them." She said as she tightened his neatly dressed, wrinkled because the ruffled trip to the Underworld. "And you, _my lady_, pay attention to what you are told and do not be foolish." She said with a caring smile. "I am glad you are here." And then she made his way up.

With Hecate gone, Hades and Persephone stood alone together for the first time. The young Goddess looked up to his new host, expecting what to say. The place was cold, far colder than the night air of the Olymp, the chill of death soaking into those grounds. Persephone's body was not used to the low temperatures of that sunless world, and unconsciously her body began to tremble slightly in search of body warmth. Hades quickly noticed her condition and, gently, dropping quickly his cloak from his shoulders, leaned it on Persephone's body.

"There is no need." She lied. "I am not used to this cold, that is all."

"Nonsense. And you do not have to worry, I am used to this weather. After all, I have been living here for many years." He said. "The cold lives in me." The King God murmured.

Persephone grew curious and concerned, as she cleared her throat, stirring an enduring look from him. "If you allow me to dare, you do not seem to be like the great Gods I know."

"In my long life I have seen everything, the just being punished and the corrupt and the wicked being crowned with glory. I have been finding treasures in places I did not want to search… or let me correct, I was afraid to search. I have learned so much from the journeys life has given me, and I have seen things I want in my long life and, definitely, things I do not want to become. I think life has blessed me with the gift to see what exists behind the blinds." He said with a fond voice. "And I think you are gifted too, you see the beauty underneath, no matter how hidden it is."

"How can you be so sure?" She asked. "You barely know me. You seem so sure of your words."

"Well. Actions speak for themselves. Most people are horrified to enter my realm, so different from everyone else's home. However, you seem excited, wanting to know more. Am I wrong?"

"Absolutely not." She smirked; her gaze unfaltering.

Placing his heavy hand on Persephone's back, the King of the Underworld invited her to continue with their cruise. Explaining the features of his Underworld with an overflowing passion in his words, her bright green eyes were jotting down with every new Hades explained. The Underworld was full of new items Persephone unknow: dangerous creatures, substances found only in the Underworld, precious minerals and pearls that only the most fortunate could have seen… even types of flowers that could only grow on infertile lands like that, who escaped the knowledge of the Goddess, from her expertise.

She stared at him, sympathizing with every word he said. Persephone smiled lightly to herself. _He is such a mystery, isn't he? So regal, so sure, but with deep feelings inside him_. _Nothing like my father._ After a short time together, Persephone began to discover traits of Hades' personality. It was quiet and silent, a fortress that Persephone admired, and few possessed. For the Gods it was much easier to speak and to mock, especially for kings, about their powers and their goals. Staying quiet was a higher level; and Hades was an expert. He only opened his mouth to tell Persephone the news that her bright eyes were jotting down.

"Can you show me the Tartarus, my lord?" She grinned. Persephone' smile always blinded him, warmth captivating by the creases that framed the very corners of his carmine lips.

"I promised to show you all the corners of the Underworld that you would like to see. I promised I would accompany you, and I stand by that promise. But first of all, you need to rest." He stared at her intently, evaluating her.

"That is fair." She stood and looked him in the eye. "Take me to your palace."


	7. Flowers and Confessions

Hades' castle looked magnificent and proud as its master. Dark, rough rock walls contrasted with the bright, shiny marble floors; huge windows with emerald crystals covered the walls of the castle's entrance, letting in the strange light from outside, a mix of colours that led to a mysterious and tantalizing dim light along the magnificent wide entrance. Many arcs with different shapes adorned the large windows, where glazed glass could be felt; little white and red diamonds disguised as lights. The Underworld had no sun, but with all that the Goddess had seen, it did not need it. Life opened its way in a lifeless place, each object fulfilled its function, everything seemed to be related, everything had a role, everything seemed to matter.

With a firm, secure step, Hades' robe slid down his silhouette, tall and thin like a statue. Persephone kept her eyes fastened on him. _White, cold, hard, beautiful. Like an ice sculpture_. Hades was the complete opposite of what the blonde Goddess had lived: mystery, darkness, death. Such was the fascination that the dark God was awakening in Persephone's sweet eyes that even she could not understand it. No one had ever aroused in her the desire to unravel a riddle, to reach inside a God who kept in him secrets that he must treasure, a shield of silence and good manners that the Goddess had to discover before returning home.

Cursing the length of her steps, Persephone pursued her new goal with a fast step while Hades opened the door with all the ease of the world. Before her eyes there was now a new stage, a huge courtyard with different flowers all around; flowers she already knew. Red flowers like vibrant fire rose above all the columns and structures they encountered, leaving behind the dead landscape outside the castle. Incredulous, the Goddess' eyes ran to find those blue eyes. "This flower..." She sighed, catching a flower between her hands. "I created this flower myself." She said, lowering his gaze, almost embarrassed.

"Yes." The dark God answered, quickly approaching the young Goddess, who was staring at the flower. "You gave it to me the day we met." He said staring longingly at her.

With those words, the Goddess' memory suddenly flashed, as a revelation. Flickering, a blurred memory began to pop in her mind. Shy tears falling through tender green eyes, grass plucked from cumulative rage, accelerated breathing. And suddenly a long shadow before her. Few words but enough. "You were the man I saw that day... That is the reason why I feel like I know you... That is because I really know you!" She said as her eyes moved rapidly searching for something she did not know. "You were not a dream; you have always been real. You have been a latent memory now being reborn." Huge green eyes flashed at every step of the memory.

A heavy hand rested on her shoulder, touching the fabric that covered Persephone's slim body. "I am glad you finally remember me." He said in a strange tone. "My life changed that day. Or let me correct, you changed my life. You gave it meaning."

"Excuse me, my lord, but I do not understand..." Her voice steeply cut off as she turned, looking up to find the bluest eyes she had ever seen focused on her. She could feel her nerves rising for seconds, the essence of Hades infiltrating her lungs, drowning in a sweet sensation. Her legs were betraying her again, as they had done before. Her green eyes were enormous set in a porcelain face of striking features. Hades' smile grew as he sensed Persephone's odd nervousness.

Persephone could not remember being so close to a man before. Her mother never allowed her to interact with any man. Demeter had always told her that she was too far special to be the mere truffle of a God, that she deserved much more than to be the wife of, that she was born out of grace. She was meant to be a Goddess of worship, one Goddess of Virginity as great as Athena and Artemis herself. She was only allowed to spend time together with Hermes because Demeter had never considered him a potential suitor for his daughter. But now she was in front of a mysterious and different man, who was awakening in her feelings she had never experienced before. Apollo had once tried to court her, without any result; the discomfort that caused her had nothing to do with what Persephone was feeling right now.

"I feel that our destinies are bounded. I cannot be me without you." He said with all the confidence of the world in his words. "I know this from the day I saw you." Slowly, his hand moved from her shoulder to her cheek, moving with a gentle scroll, causing a chill across the entire body of the Goddess. Her heart was pounding with excitement and fear. Hades' free hand joined the other; frozen hands cracking as they felt the temperature of the Goddess rising. His two hands were now placed at the nape of her neck, kindly holding her in place. "I understand you can find no sense in everything I am telling you. I hardly know you, and you do not know me at all. But I can't wait no longer, not after being with you, not after having enjoyed the indescribable company of yours."

Unprepared for what was going on, she was also unready for the jolt that went through her, making her whimper soundlessly. Swiftly, Hades bent to kiss her. It was a gentle kiss, their bodies were not touching each other and, had she wanted to, she could easily have escaped from his touch. But she did not. She stood paralyzed by his words and allowed the kiss. Hades' touch electrified her. The touch of his delicate hands, his lips touching hers, his confidence… She felt so different. The connection she had felt with every word they had exchanged in the few hours together held, grew, binding them as they glided together, perfectly matched.

The King of the Underworld broke the kiss. She was completely different to all the Goddesses and deities he had known. There was something about her he had never experienced. Her essence, her naive that seemed to come through in her every gesture. He was finding himself looking now at her, with his hands touching her face still, fascinated by the fire that seemed permanently to burn in her eyes.

Persephone, still confused by that confession, raised her right hand to caress Hades' hand, which still rested on the Goddess's neck. Hesitating, noticing the waiting response from his eyes, Persephone managed to speak. "My lord, I…" She said looking down, breaking the permanent eye contact between the two of them. Hades remained silent; he was not able to stop staring at her. She was a vision, cheeks rosy, hair slyly ruined and shining like strips of gold, the smoothness of her skin. He could not help the way his heart played its own melody of yearning. "I never stopped thinking about you." He confessed, prompting Persephone to rethink what to say again.

Suddenly, a feminine voice broke the private world they had created, where none else existed. "I am back. Is everything okay? Do you feel sick?" Hecate asked with a genuine concern in her voice. As if the voice was a tenderly touch to wake up after a dream, Persephone blinked and took a quick step back to put distance between her and Hades.

"Ye…. Yes." She said hesitant. "Everything is all right." Hades was still in the same position that Persephone had left him, staring at her without paying too much attention to her companion from the Underworld.

"We have to go. If we take longer, Demeter will be mad on me, and if I can avoid it… better." She said as she invited Persephone to join her in order to return to the Olymp.

"Yes… yes." She responded looking shyly to Hades. "It has been a pleasure, my lord." She said facing him again. "Thanks for everything. I have had a wonderful time. I do not remember a day that I enjoyed so much. I want you to know that…"

"Come on Persephone, I have the chariot waiting for us." Hecate impatiently said, cutting of her friend. Persephone nodded, giving Hades a fond smile. Her lips quivered with the want to say so many things to him, but could not settle upon any of them. Holding Hecate's hand, they departed from Hades' castle, but before crossing the door the blonde Goddess find her words. "Will we see each other again?" She asked looking at Hades.

"Absolutely." He said while Persephone abandoned the room to catch the chariot, leaving him alone in his castle, again.


	8. Premonition

The Underworld woke up with an unnaturally dark and shady sky that seemed to show no mercy upon the hopeless souls waiting for their final and inexorable destination. The hills were barren and the strange sky was clotted with fog. A sharp wind whistled down the small stones of the paths of the Underworld, blown and tossed by a furious God.

Motionless, Hades' look appeared more serious than it always was. He was a tall black shadow with his arms folded behind his back, thinking with a confused scowl, leaving a good amount of silence in which his thoughts could echo. With his dark hair neatly arranged but with some curls that had refused to be tamed, Hades was lost in his own realm.

Since Persephone left his palace, he had had a terrible time. Her voice, her breath, her skin, her lips. Persephone was running through his mind again and again, more franticly than ever. The more he thought on it, the more he came to think that Persephone had been responding to his affections. She did allow the kiss, and by all Gods she had responded it, that was for sure. He thought of Persephone's reaction as she stroked his hand, her green eyes glinting along with his own. His heart roamed at a growing rate just with the thought of the time they had shared, how at last, after so many years of waiting, he had finally been able to touch her, to kiss her.

He felt a terrible burden on his chest, as if the time, heavy and cruel, was cracking inside his bones. Persephone was crawling through his system and into his head, harming his senses. He felt he was dying of thirst, like if he had gotten enough wine to soothe his craving for a few minutes, just to have the need returned strongest than ever because of the taste. How delightful she was, how pure, how real… He blinked with that memory, it assaulted him with such a ferocity that his lost gaze awoke suddenly.

_You will have her_. Zeus' voice pounded in his ears, his brain resonating. And as if his brother's words were a revelation, Hades finally knew what he had to do.

* * *

Darkness. Cold. Fear. Emptiness. But suddenly, all disappeared with the presence of a blurred figure. It was clearly a man' silhouette, tall and slim with an elegant walk. He approached slowly, as if he was a feline inspecting the stage, analysing the best way to proceed, thinking of the best way to attack his prey. Persephone's green eyes focused on him, nervous and paralyzed wherever she was standing.

Like a mirage, the dim image opened its way to discover its true appearance. It was him. The memory of their first kiss came rushing back and emotion rolled over her in waves. She embraced him while he held her back to look at her with true joy on his face. She was entire herself, free between his arms. She never felt this way before. His kiss was tentative, with the desire of more. It was nothing like the first one, and it was because she did want more than a taste. His fingers were flexed on the svelte waist of Persephone, touching her like he was a sculptor creating his art. The Dark God's blue gaze rose from his fingers, sweeping her torso to land on her face once more, a decisive and possessive glint in them. Persephone's heart was dancing like she never danced before, every touch Hades made on her body was a bliss for her skin.

Green crystalline eyes suddenly opened up to abandon that cheery dream. The young Goddess's dreams were becoming more vivid and real, as if his new current obsession had active a button in her mind. From the nightmare that tormented her to the confessions of the God of the Underworld, a single thought drifted through her brain; him.

The land had missed its flower Goddess. When Persephone returned home, the fields wore their best flower suits, the rivers were running strong and brave again, and the sun was shining with a splendorous light. Although Persephone also shone in unison with that homely landscape, something had changed in her; like if some pieces of herself had been lost along the way. _I feel that our destinies are bounded. _Hades deep voice roared across the two hemispheres of her brain, activating all senses without letting her rest for a moment, thoughts like waves of the sea that cannot be stopped. She had missed the sunlight and gentle wind of her home, her flowers; but after what had happened, her mind was constantly moving around him. _I cannot be me without you. _What did those words mean? And the kiss... her first kiss. Never had anyone kissed her, not in that way, and she had never been so attracted to anyone before.

"Wake up, my child! It is time to go. The nymphs are waiting for you downstairs!" Demeter called out. Persephone almost jumped, torn from her thoughts, but she was quick to recover. "Yes, mother."

As always, her four companions were waiting for her outside the door, with long smiles and jumps of joy, eager to go and gather flowers, again, to make crowns for the other deities. _Do they never get bored?_ Persephone returned the grin as she grabbed her basket to spend another day with them.

The wheat fields looked as strong as ever. The nymphs ran cheerfully among the tall grass, one nymph hiding while the other tried to catch her, gripping and falling on the ground, melting the perfect golden landscape. Persephone looked and smiled at them, but the shape of her lips found a melancholy, sad smile. Few weeks ago, she would have followed the game, and actually enjoyed a good time; but now she detested that situation. She felt sorry for them, ignoring everything beyond, according to the minutes of joy at their disposal, but without longing for things beyond their possibilities.

Persephone sat down on the sand path concentrating on her bouquet as the other young nymphs were enjoying themselves. With her naked knees touching the ground, the Goddess' long white dress swept through merging with the path. Genuinely collecting and guarding her flowers, a noise beyond the trees got her eyes distracted.

Lifting swiftly her head, Persephone tried to focus on the tall trees to know the origin of that noise, failing in the attempt. She refocused on her task again, only to hear a noise again. Moved more for curiosity rather than interest, the Goddess rose lazily to see what was going on there. She wondered that maybe some curious animal was trying to gain her attention but, entering the woods, Persephone found nothing, only some butterflies resting on the trees. Ensuring that she was wasting her time, she sighted for herself and switched her direction to return with her companions, but when she turned, something finally caught her attention. In the background of that perfect photograph a fiery stream of light rose amongst the trees, red and orange heightening above the hills. Walking among the trees cautiously, she finally discovered the one thing that lurked behind the trees.

"Persephone." That voice. Hades was dressed in a black tunic perfectly cut to mould his slim and yet strong build. He was still, staring at her, with a certain look that she had never seen before in him. He seemed like an appearance, white and revealing, as if he were the protagonist of a lonely picture. Hades found Persephone's gaze and held it, almost as if he were holding her hand.

"What are you doing here, my lord?" A smile from ear to ear revealed her attempt to hide the joy of seeing him. Slowly, she approached him putting on her dress and flower crown, Persephone's cheeks brightened as she approached the dark God.

"I am here for you." He sentenced without hesitation.

She stared at him with eyes widened in contemplation, unsure if her ears had heard correctly. "Excuse me?" The young Goddess automatically stopped, stroking her hair with a confused smile.

"I am here for you. I want you to come with me. I want you to be my queen." Not having an answer, Hades reached out his arm and extended his hand, inviting Persephone to hold it.

"My Lord, I-I…" she stuttered, her gut twisting as her heart skipped a beat. The Goddess of Spring trembled, teeth chattering. Her heart pounded. She hesitantly moved her arm, a part of her was screaming to take his hand and run away with him, but the other part, her more sensible part, trembled with fear, hindering her movement as if it was a power struggle.

Hades took a step forward to approach closer to the Goddess, helping her to make _his _decision. When the fingertips of their hands could almost be touched, thus closing a covenant for life, Persephone reached back and turned her hand away. With that move, Hades took the lead and grabbed rapidly her arm.

No sooner he captured her arm, he lifted her into his arms, so that her legs fell side of his torso as he looked down at her, carrying her toward a black chariot that she didn't even notice it was there. Her smile faded immediately as her green eyes helplessly assessed her situation. "My Lord, please, Hades..." She cried; clamant eyes lit up with horror. Desperate, seeing that the King of the Underworld did not back down hearing her pleas, the Goddess began to weep hopelessly. A blaring scream went out of the most profound corner of her interior, seeking help although she knew it would never come.

Inevitably, the young Goddess realized that her nightmare was not a simple dream, it was a vision, a premonition. It was a warning. But it was too late now, too late to understand its meaning. They were at the point of no return, the sinking into the deepest darkness. And like the last rays of the sun, they disappeared.


	9. Isolation

Only few seconds of calm existed before the Goddess's reality awake her sleepy mind. After opening her eyes and realizing where she was, Persephone gently shifted her head to the right side of the bed; eyes asleep looking at the strange light coming out the window. Her green eyes closed again for a moment, tired as she remembered her plight.

Resigned on a fancy and comfy bed, she changed her clothes and sat on her bed, resting her bare feet on the fresh ground. She covered her face with her palms; blinking away her sleep and gulping back her dry throat. Her green gaze rapidly focused on the dim fire who had not sleep during the chill night. The flames danced a perfectly executed choreography to the sound of an inaudible tune that gave the young Goddess a non-existent calm for her nerves, sleepless nights engaging pain. She was no fool; she knew that her inactivity and her confinement would damage her. Her sleeping pattern was already being affected, and it was only a matter of time before her mind would start to crack.

Contemplating the landscape through the huge window of the chamber, tall and brave trees with a visible fortress in their trunks gave Persephone the courage to endure her isolation with grace and sanity, quietly awaiting the day her mother would arrive to return her home, changing a prison for an another prison, more beautiful and lightly without no doubt, but a prison anyway. _Perhaps this is my destiny, to be a little more than a golden cup, a blossoming flower to stay quiet in her place._

It had been a month since the Goddess was trapped at the Underworld. Quite days and nights without seeing anyone, silence buzzing in her ears, spending time studying all the corners of the chamber. An agonizingly slow month. Hades periodically checked on her, egging to saw her, to talk to her, to have the opportunity to explain himself, knocking on the door waiting for an answer. Very rarely had the young Goddess responded to him; and in the few occasions that she had done it, they were only monosyllabic words in order to keep him away from worrying and entering her room. She was her _Queen_ now. Her _wife_. That conception was so confusing. She remembered Hades' face when he accompanied her at her room. _Goodnight, my Queen_. Those eyes, that small smile... That look. She didn't dare to discover what was beneath it. How, innocent she was, he wanted her. She thrilled with that feeling. Would he dare to take her maidenhead without her consent? That thought haunted her on her worst days, afraid that Hades appeared any night demanding his rights as husband, though that day never came. But no matter how much she denied herself, deep down in Persephone's heart, she was always expecting for that knock on the door, her heart pounding, waiting for the door to open or to remain closed.

She lazily rose, moving slowly with a few small steps to shift fluidly toward the window. The warmth was momentaneous, and the cold of the outside world seemed to seep into her bronzed skin while she stared out toward that foreign land. _What am I supposed to do now?_ She asked the still air, looking out of the window. _Wait for a solution to take away so much fear?_ Drawing a slow breath, she placed a hand to the window pane. Maybe she was more than she seemed, maybe this was her real destiny, to be more than a Goddess… a Queen. She blinked with the sudden notion than perhaps she was more powerful than she gave herself credit for. Perhaps life was testing her, so many years wanting to leave behind that pitiful image; a delicate flower who everybody worshiped, not for what she was, but for her mother's name.

Within a moment, as if the strange Underworld skies had perceived her realization, a stroke of light cleaved the clouds before the window, haunting the chamber with its momentary glow. A shiver crept through her, and she sighed, turning her green gaze towards the fire who had died. _Whatever I thought my life was going to be like, I have realized now that it is not going to be anything like that. But… did I want that life?_ With a secure step, she put on her cloak, and without bothering how she looked like, she tentatively pushed the door open, prepared to face her fate.

She remembered nothing beyond her quarters; nothing that had happened since Hades had abducted her had been kept in her memory, everything was dark and dull. She was alone in an unknown world… new horizons to explore, new worlds to discover. A part deep inside her was eager to do just that, go out of her element. She had the opportunity to start from scratch, to be the architect of her own existence. But... would it be so? In her dreams she was a bird flying wherever she pleased; but she felt like a bird in a golden cage.

Looking down the corridor to make sure anyone was there, Persephone started walking through the wide hallway, heart thumping in her chest with hope and fear. Slender legs swift upon the irregular stone floor, moving cautiously as the young Goddess tried to remember each of her movements in case she had to rush back to her chamber. A feeling of exhilaration was sweeping through her every time her feet touch the ground. Turning down another corridor, she flew past many windows, torches and pots full of flowers. Driven by her inner nature, she stopped to smell them. That smell was exactly the same as it was on those, now so far, single nights on her own, where Persephone stared at the stars as the flowers accompanied her to make her fall asleep. She had missed it, she felt a million miles away from everything she knew, but the scent of those flowers made her feel as if she were truly within her home; it nurtured her with a renewed sense of confidence. She walked down the halls with eyes wide opened, admiring every detail of the palace decoration. The walls were high and thick, ceiling curved and coloured, breaking the dark atmosphere of that place. Persephone felt like she was walking on a starry night, like walking on a dream. There was a magical and mesmerizing beauty in that palace, that sunless place made everything shone with its own light.

The blonde Goddess found some straight, long stairs that connected with a vast hall decorated with glittering precious stones splayed out over the walls. High arched windows, narrow and in close succession, presided the hall in tidily tied red and golden curtains held by black ropes. At the end of the hall were two large doors, set in a wall of carved marble. With her exploration and curiosity skills increasing as the minutes run, her steps grew confident and opened the doors with both hands, pushing with all her body's weight. Opposite to all the rooms she had seen during her brief journey through the palace, the room before her was an immaculate white stay, making Persephone's sweet eyes close due to the contrast. Distributed throughout the room, white statues like snow rose before her. With arms raised behind her back, Persephone wandered around the room admiring those works of art, pausing each time to give them the time they deserved. At the end of the room emerged a statue which face Persephone could not remove from her head.

There he was, as she always figured him: tall, strong, beautiful. With his helmet on and wielding his two-pointed bident, Hades stood like a real king. The cloak only covered his shoulders, freeing his strong arms, like the tunic which covered only the right part of his muscular chest. She found herself looking at that statue like she always looked at Hades; puzzled and fascinated at the same time. She quickly searched for the part she liked the most; his intense gaze. The sculptor had done a great job with the dark God, even his piercing eyes where quite splendid, but nothing could grasp what truly detached them. They held something she could not describe, they always made her heart flicker with trepidation, but then, they would hold a warmth filled with pride and confidence.

On the corner of the room Hades stood silent, contemplating the scene, leaned back on a column, his arms folded on his chest. Quiet as he was, he was used to going unnoticed, after all, he was known as the unseen God. He still barely believed she was there, admiring him, living under the same roof. He had finally achieved it, after years of waiting, of exasperating days, of eternal and lonely nights; Persephone, the Goddess of Spring, the Goddess of flowers, the most splendid of the creatures that had passed through all the universe, was his wife, his queen. But these were just words, now he had to show her everything, that he truly wanted her, that their destinies were linked.

Distracted and unaware of his presence, she continued staring at the Underworld King sculpture. Hades' muscles lost their usual tension while his gaze lingered along her silhouette before saying a word. After landing in her face, Hades broke the silent scene. "I never liked this statue." Deep voice sliding from the corner of the room. Turning her head, the Goddess caught sight of Hades looking at her, a gentle smile giving his sharp features a light of softness. She immediately held his gaze, her grimace immutable as Persephone assumed a jumpy posture before him. "In fact, I despise this room, full of Gods, of memories. Now that you are here, I have no doubt this will change." Hades added in attempt to lower the strained atmosphere.

In absence of answer, the dark God cautiously approached uncrossing his arms while Persephone kept staring at him, saying nothing. As he drew near, his large fingers intertwined in order to remain calm, thinking prudently what to add next. "Persephone, I…" The young Goddess lowered her head with a thoughtful scowl.

"Perhaps the most appropriate way to proceed for the both of us would be to sit calm and composed and talk about our situation, don't you think?" Persephone suggested. "After all, I am your wife now." Her big green eyes now looking directly through him. Persephone's words left Hades speechless, his eyes flickering of surprise. He nodded, and he stood watching her for a few moments, admiring her collected manners, as she faced him. When he did not say anything further, Persephone offered weakly. "Tonight?"

Hades' eyes shone with satisfaction. "I look forward to it". And with that, the young Goddess walked out the room, her head high and proud, going to prepare herself.

* * *

Notes:

Apologies for the late update. You all know the whole scary situation out there. Idk but I found so hard to concentrate and find inspiration these days.

Hope the chapter is okay... Let me know what you think! :) I'm curious how you think the story is doing so far... And keep calm, this is only the beggining, love is coming Persephone 3

Take care and be safe, my lovely followers!


	10. Crimson Taste

Persephone sat upon the side of her bed, waiting for the knock. She felt slightly relieved, she would finally enjoy the company of someone, a meal at a standing table, sitting properly in a chair, having a rational conversation with an interlocutor. So many days in her chamber had made her a little neurotic, so much time to think was not good for her young brain. She had never been a fan of the "and if" questions, but with so many hours at her disposal, she couldn't fight them back. She thought of running away when she had the opportunity, tricking Hades into freeing herself… But she had never played that game, and she was an amateur. Or maybe that was only a dream. She had no answers at all. A month of loneliness made her fragile; she needed someone to talk, to carry her. Her body and mind were paralyzed. Nothing helped her make a determination, until the Goddess realized that if she did not move a piece, no one else would do it for her. She felt a small excitement inside her, as if something new was flourishing, a new sensation that would help her reaching the surface of what she felt was her slow death, her delicate descent into her own hells.

Dozens of dresses were waiting to be tried on; long, short, vaporous, delicate. There was a whole assortment of dresses for all kind of tastes. Touching and analysing them with her soft hands, Persephone took them and put them on her frame, traversing her figure imagining how they would look like on her. If the dresses had been selected by the host himself, the young Goddess could not deny that his taste was exquisite, or that, with even more merit, he had gotten the taste of the Goddess of flowers quite right. Although they all were quite aesthetic, a spectacular dress stood out from the multitude of fabrics and prints. To Persephone's surprise, the dress fitted her as if it was purposely made for her figure.

She studied her appearance in the crystalline glasses, turning her head from side to side, watching herself as her golden hair fell down before her spine. Her reflection smiled back at her, as she ran her finger through her smooth curly hair.

Persephone wore a white silken striped dress, revealing the Goddess's collarbone, tightening her narrow waist. Whispering silver hiding amongst the white, the fabrics of her arms were disguised as transparent wings, with a simple movement the transparent fabrics flew along with the movement of the Goddess. It accentuated her slender neck and her shoulders. It was long and asymmetrical, with an elegant tail at the back, but short at the front, leaving her legs visible; high and golden sandals guarding her feet.

She felt a burn of a blush colouring her cheeks only imagining Hades' face; she was absolutely sure that he will be so pleased; that dress suited her. Only one detail was missing: her flower wreath. Opening her hands, palms facing up, Persephone closed her eyes and breathed softly. Suddenly, a faint wind blew into the chamber, gently blowing the Goddess's dress. Golden waves appeared over her hands, entering and intertwining between her fingers, climbing into her arms. Moving her hands and fingers as if she was moulding a clay ball, Persephone joined her energy with both hands. Gradually, the golden ball collapsed, creating a shining rain transformed into a beautiful flower crown. Delighted with her new accessory, she sat carefully on the wooden chair next to the window, drawing the long fabrics of her dress to the site.

She jumped to her feet as she heard steps echoing from the corridor, and stood as the knock came, moving to open de door. Suddenly, she realized how nervous she really was. There was no more time left, no more excuses; the time to face her new reality had come, and now she was alone, she would be able to make her own decisions… Finally. She opened the door to greet her escort. Hades wore a simple black tunic and grey boots very similar to hers, thus relaxing his appearance, less imposing and more accessible. Sporting a shy smile on his face, his eyes were shining with the same force as whenever he looked at her. She could tell he was astonished; his eyes changed the moment she saw her. She needed no accessories; the simple perfection of her face and the beauty of her smile filled all his senses.

"My Queen." He said while offering his arm to escort her. Answering with a small smile, Persephone allowed him to guide her taking his arm as a chill ran through her spine.

They went downstairs with safe steps, and instead of going where it looked like there were more rooms, they went out through the huge doors of Hades' Palace. Once outside, Persephone asked him in surprise. "Where are you taking me, my lord?"

"I am aware you are an outdoor Goddess, so we will have dinner there together." He announced without looking at her. Persephone drew a sincere smile, greeted by his words.

Crossing an elevated grey tile bridge, the two came to a secluded, small garden with an incredible charm. It was adorned with plenty of steel blue flowers, lit by two candle chandeliers floating in the air. Next to the flowers, a small table was standing, with two places, face to face. Persephone left Hades' arm to step forward and admire that place. There was no need for a starry sky or a light wind, flowers always gave to the Goddess confidence and strength, and that place was ideal. The aroma of cinnamon and saffron permeated the strangely warm atmosphere. "This is..." She said as she turned on herself, opening her arms as if she wanted to take it all in stride. "...perfect."

With his head a little low, Hades stared at her enchanted, his eyes fixed on Persephone's movements. Captured as she was by that environment, Persephone did not realize she was being observed until she stopped and looked slightly to her escort. She almost felt embarrassed, her childish ways often made the others feel awkward, so she quickly stopped and smoothed her dress. Hades couldn't help but genuinely smile to her, and moving his arm, he invited her to sit down.

"Where may I sit?" She asked, looking at the table, called by the smell. Fruit, vegetables, roasted meat, bread, wine… It was the best-looking meal she had ever seen in awhile. "Wherever you please, Persephone. I am the King of the Underworld as you are its Queen. This realm is ours." He said, approaching the table too. "It's yours."

Pleased with the answer, she turned to walk to a seat, placing her hands in her lap. Her green eyes followed him as he sat too, a mixture of sensations buzzing through her guts. She was terribly nervous, until Hades started. He took the bottle of the table, filing her glass with wine. Persephone gave a light nod, accepting the drink and holding it briefly beneath her nose.

The dinner seemed set to flow smoothly, they talked about the Underworld, about the Earth, the humanity, literature, history, almost about everything besides the details of their current situation. It was a touchy subject, after all, and they both seemed to avoided it. They were very like-minded in many ways although they had different opinions about them. Hades was a silent God, but he was joyous to answer all the questions she asked. Persephone enjoyed his company, she wanted something real, and, trying leaving aside the surrealist situation, captor and captive, that was the first real thing she felt for a long time. Almost romantic.

The Goddess of Spring began looking to Hades with different eyes. It was so easy to relax in his presence; the young Goddess was beginning to know him. She came to realize that she had built a wrong mental image of the dark God. During her isolated month, she would wake up many nights screaming, wondering what might happen to her, living under the same roof as Hades, but all her fears faded as the days went by and nothing happened.

Persephone had enjoyed a magnificent meal with a very interesting company. With her stomach blithely full, she lifted her glass of wine from the table and brought it to those carmine lips of hers, glancing at Hades; her mouth filling with a sweet red taste. Blue eyes were looking at those lips, they had never looked so inviting at that moment; slightly wet from wine were tempting him to moisten them even more. But he did not yield to the temptation, and quickly rose, stepping to stand beside her and kneeling, catching her both hands with his.

"Persephone. Give me an opportunity to prove you what I can show you, what I can give you." His eyes shining, his voice almost quivering. Persephone's hands trembled as she caressed Hades' hands delicately, making a sincere smile appear on the dark God's face.

His smile was a bit tentative and she realized that he was nervous. That only added to his attractiveness as far as she was concerned. The supposed merciless, vicious and impetuous King of the Death was nothing but gentle and attentive, even vulnerable. Something about that smile gave her pause, disarming her entirely. "Give me time." She answered; her shining eyes filling him with a curious warmth. He lifted his head, resting his head on the Goddess' lap. Only few seconds after, Hades looked at her again, raising his face a little and, already touching her hands, he clinched her lips delicately as she shifted against him. He sighed hesitantly into her mouth, uncaring that she felt unresponsive against him. Hades felt her lips part slightly against his and he pulled away but kept her close, clenching his jaw and keeping his eyes closed, readying himself for her rejection, but she tilted her head to latch back onto him with eyes closed.

They both opened their eyes at once, accompanying it with a sincere smile. With a gentle scroll, Hades rose to his feet, holding hands still with his wife, helping her to rose as well. "I will see you tomorrow." She said, offering him another beautiful smile. Hades' eyes locked with hers and he released her hands, feeling an unusual tug in his stomach. Persephone walked away like the gentle wind she was, turning her back on Hades, unable to hide her excitement, his sweet taste on her lips.

* * *

A week had passed since they shared their first meal together. Persephone had not stayed far from Hades, sharing amount of moments walking around the palace and its grounds. She was growing to admire that calm landscape, she was fascinated by the river Styx, the scintillant stones placed all over the realm, the difficult task to which Hades was subjected.

Sometimes when she was alone, she liked to spy on him, watching him in his space, in his element. He was a silent and introspective God, she could see how strict and fair was with his duty, his presence while doing his job was factual and imposing, even a bit dangerous. Although, when Hades was with her, his cool manners vanished. He was kind and calm, indulging her with whatever she wanted, keen to do whatever to make her comfortable. How could it be possible that a regular Goddess like her had that effect on a King God? She knew that he wanted her, even cherish her; she perceived how his harsh features softened every time she was by his side, fascinating her to no end. Maybe Hades could see in her what the other couldn't. HER, in all her dimensions. Since she knew him, he gave her space and he never intended to force her in any way, despite stealing her a lot of kisses- a habit that she secretly adored it.

Covered by a beautiful porch with paired columns, adorned with a varied assortment of dried flowers, the two rulers of the Underworld shared a moment of stillness outside the palace after their respective days. Hades sat in one of the golden armchairs beside one of the porch posts, absorbed by his thoughts, while his young wife was lying on a stone bench playing lazily with some stones between her fingers.

"I have been thinking…" Persephone began, interrupting Hades' thoughts. "Can I go see Cerberus? I only saw him once and he fascinated me. I would love to see him again, and touch him."

"Of course, you can." The dark God replied to her. "You can go wherever you want. You are the Queen."

"Yes, yes…" She said quietly, looking up to catch eye contact. "But I was hoping that you might accompany me… He is not simply a giant dog. He has three heads, after all." She ended with an expectant smile.

He studied the look of her eyes, and with a simple smile he nodded. "Alright. Shall we go?" Persephone's lips split into a big smile as she stood, eager to go.

Both of them paused as their destination came into sight. It was dark, much darker than she remembered. Her green eyes missed the sunlight, the warm embrace of its rays but, still, her eyes scanned the place, becoming accustomed to that darkness.

"Cerberus!" A soften voice came from behind her. "Come here, boy."

A dull rumbling approach from afar, making Persephone steep aback while she felt her heart was about to come out of her chest. Suddenly, six crimson eyes appeared; a hot, suffocating breath flooding the entire space, making the Goddess feel a little dizzy. Barking, the three-headed dog made his appearance, showing his numerous teeth, assuming an edgy posture before the tensed Goddess. "Calm down, boy." Hades voice confident and rich, a low rumble from his throat.

Persephone shivered, looking back at Hades, looking for what to do. "You are a Queen, Persephone. Don't be afraid. He won't touch you." He said, without making a single move to stop the dog. His expression was calm, almost detached.

Her crystalline green eyes flickered, facing now the dreadful dog; her jaw tensing, a careful swallowing of emotion overwhelmed her. "I... I can't!" She stammered, cursing herself to put her in that situation.

"You are a powerful Goddess, trust in you." Hades' voice echoing in her brain. "You are much more than you appear." Despite Persephone's fear, the uncertainty in her eyes vanished with those words. No one ever spoke of her like that, with such encouragement and faith, not comforting her when she was distressed.

She filled herself with courage and stretched out her arm to Cerberus, with a permanent "easy boy" passing her lips. Surprisingly, the different faces of the dog calmed down and the three heads bowed for the Goddess, inviting her to caress them. Raising her arm, a jubilantly laugh came out of her mouth, as she looked with sweet eyes at Hades; arms crossed, his habitual small smile shining in compass with his bright blue eyes, filled with pride looking at his joyous wife.

After a few moments petting and playing with her new canine friend, she smoothed her dress and picked up some strands of her glowing hair behind her ears. With quick, sure steps, Persephone made a leap before embracing her husband, her eyes closed with joy. "Thank you." She whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder. Hades rested motionless; the affectionate response Persephone was giving to him caught him unready.

With her arms folded around his neck, Persephone withdrew her head to see his face. They were so close, their noses almost touching, breathing each other's breath, their eyes linked. Persephone was carried away by what she was feeling at the time, closing the small gap between them and pressing her lips to his, standing on toes to allow the extra height. Hades quickly saw the invitation and responded her, wasting no time, the feeling of her soft flesh under his finger as they slid up her spine.

It was the first time he didn't have to step in, he didn't yield the situation. This time she wanted him, for the very first time, her fresh mouth demanding him. Hades' chest rumbled, all his senses were activated, as if Persephone's lips had opened an already forgotten coffer, lowering the walls that he so tirelessly built for himself. His wife's desire encouraged him to go further, captivated for her embrace but afraid to make one move wrong. "Hades…" She whispered breathlessly, closing her eyes inviting him to continue, as she continued kissing him, his mouth brushing against hers. Her delicate fingers moved over his black curls, dishevelling his immaculate hair, while Hades' tongue passed between her lips exploring her. Pushing herself against his hard frame, they slowly broke the kiss, with their foreheads touching, a complicity look was exchanged between them, both of them drawing a genuine smile.

"You are always welcomed, my Queen."

* * *

Notes:

Thanks so much to everyone who read, and even more who review! It's very encouraging :)

Hope you like this last chapter. Be safe, my lovely followers!


	11. Black on black

Persephone hurried down the stairs to the main hall, almost running. Hades was waiting for her outdoors. Since things were more fluid with her new husband, the nights were placid and short. Her insomnia had gone, her nerves vanished. Her mind had settled; with her feelings for Hades growing fast, the Goddess had made peace with her actual situation and now view it as a path in moving on. Her new reality was sometimes confusing and surreal, but she had control over it, at least. She missed her home, she suffered for his mother; but with her thoughts just sorting out, this concern became secondary.

By the time Persephone made her appearance to the garden beside the palace, Hades was already there. She stopped in the entrance of it, her eyes narrowed as she watched him. When she walked through the garden, its heavy and dizzy air changed; lightening all the place with her innate glow.

"You are late." He started, turning to her; his arms crossed and his face immutable.

"Have you never heard of fashionably late?" She smirked at him, raising a large brow.

Uncrossing his arms from his chest, he chuckled at how different her answer was to their first encounters. The way his wife spoke to him had nothing to do with how she had been doing it for a few weeks ago, making him realize that things were going well. "Shall we go?" He asked sweetly.

She nodded unsteadily, and she quickly approached him, taking his arm. She looked up at him, eager to go wherever he wanted. Hades looked down at his wife, trying to keep her from realizing that, inside, he was melting. There was something soft and naive about her, an infinite tenderness, but dare and fearless too. Contrary to what she should feel, anger and resentment, she had only shown him compassion and generosity. He marvelled at his luck. Persephone's goodness and sympathy indicated that she had a mind of her own, and oh, he did like her mind. While he hadn't had no hopes of being with her like this, the young Goddess was teaching him a lesson. Cold and prideful as he was, he was dying for her.

After some time exploring the vast places of the Underworld, the two Gods returned to the palace. "Come with me, my Queen." Leading the way, Hades came upon a large ornate door, pushing to open it, with a light touch, evidencing his strength.

A large salon with two parallel lines of high and white columns guided the guests to the end of it, a magnificent marble floor lightening the stance. At the opposite side of the entrance, the two columned lines broke and formed a circle with two thrones placed at the centre, equal in stature, colour and material, subtly elevated by four steps.

Disappearing from Persephone' side, Hades reappeared already sitting on his throne. Leaning an elbow upon his knee, his deep gaze looked at her, waiting for her next move. The look on his face was priceless as the young Goddess smiled at him, making her way into the room with a slow gait. There she was, his dream walking slowly to him, giving herself all the importance she truly had.

Climbing the steps with confidence, Persephone looked intently to his husband, giving him an odd smile. She drew her dress to the side as she sat at the empty chair next to Hades, feeling a mixture of feelings moving inside her. She had always feared the pending lie her life would become, full of facades and restrictions. But now, thanks to him, she felt powerful, regal; she felt like she was at her rightful place for the first time in her life.

First of all, looking with respect, as if she had enjoyed an equal fight, she gave herself a few moments to accept everything that was happening. Her mind was drawing a new scenario, narrating the combat in detail, pausing, letting her imagine the faces of the poor souls who at some point in her short life came to disregard her or made fun of her, laughing at her ways of doing things, at her confident personality.

Persephone took Hades' right protecting hand in hers without looking at him, contemplating the room from her throne. "You are the Queen of the Underworld as I am its King." A deep proud voice announced, looking at her. "This realm is yours for the taking." He was telling her she was everything she needed to be. He wasn't waiting for her to transform, he believed in her for what she was, not the prospect of becoming something she wasn't. They made a strange duet, black and white, dark and light, beauty and menace; but they matched perfectly.

"If you'll excuse me, Charon needs my presence to sort some things out." Hades told her as he rose from his throne. "If you'll allow me…" He told Persephone as he bent down to kiss her.

"Sure." She answered, pulling away slowly, a radiant smile appearing upon her soft features. She came to realize that she loved his kisses. Some days she thought that one day without kissing him, it was a badly invested day.

* * *

With her new Queen role gradually integrating in her bones, Persephone enjoyed spending her time redecorating empty spaces of the Underworld, giving it a fresh, pristine air. No matter how hard she tried, her powers making the earth germinate were futile, they only lasted a while and they immediately died. That infertile land was impossible to recover, but that conception did not destroy the illusions of the Goddess, who continued trying to invest her powers in improving those lands.

Leaving aside the decorative tasks, Persephone wanted to start experiencing what it really meant to be a judge for the dead. She knew that the task entrusted to Hades was very cumbersome and demanding, all the more reason she wanted to help him. Suddenly, a memory came back to her: The Tartarus. She remembered asking Hades about that dreadful place but she didn't get an answer. Now that she was Queen, she could go visit that place without the need for company, or permission.

Returning to the palace, Persephone mounted a white precious horse from Hades' stable and set out on her way. Following a rugged path, she rode miles away, leaving behind the palace and its grounds, approaching still unexplored places. As soon as they drew near their destination, the white horse started snorting derisively, shifting with distress as Persephone ran her fingers through the horse's fur. "Calm down..." She whispered, patting the horse's thick neck softly. With the path blocked by some rocks, Persephone dismounted from the animal and made her way up to the stairs of that dark mountain.

After climbing the infinite steps of that mysterious mountain, Persephone reached a huge crater bathed by a solitary green lake. Hidden under the water, mysterious voice emerged from it, making Persephone to look helplessly through that shimmering inky waters, impelled by a desire to enjoy its charm. In her longing to approach the source of those sounds, she leaned out, so much that she fell down in the waters, as if two monstrous arms issued from the bosom of the waters seized her by her arms, dragging her down to the depths with irresistible force.

Had no sooner fell down to that deep lake than the silence amid which she floated on that strange water was disturbed by a sort of whispered singing that hovered all around her. It was a strange breath floating in that place; rising softly from the dark green waters; surrounding her by it.

Opening her eyes, unfocussed and blinking, Persephone found herself immersed in an infinite deep green space, where her golden hair floated in a non-existent atmosphere. The air was rippling, as if there was nothing in that place but herself. Looking at her hands, they appeared strange and out of focus, as if time did not exist there. All was darkness and silence. Struggling for air, the confused Goddess heard only the sound of her own breathing. She passed her hands over her forehead, as though to drive away a dream, as her green eyes flickered.

Suddenly, she felt a terribly pressure in her ears, as if thousands of voices were shouting at her. Cries of pain, of despair. Persephone shot her eyes and covered her ears, desperately trying to silence those voices when, after few seconds, they abruptly disappeared. Composing herself and trying to stay calm, Persephone began to move hurriedly considering how in the world she was to get out of that place again.

She began to perceive a certain noise of which she could not guess the nature, she simply noticed that the sound seemed to move towards her. Everywhere she looked shadows loomed, black on black. Cold sweat ran down her forehead; her stomach clenching. She felt an invisible shadow beside her, and suddenly… a mighty breath. She shifted and trembled, no one was there. Telling herself that she was not afraid, that every chill down her spine was nothing but her mind playing her tricks, she continued moving, racing back to find an exit. However, her bones ached and throbbed when she discovered that she was not alone in that haunted place.

The deformed creature beside her was a rotting corpse with yellow eyes coming out of their orbits, its stinking flesh falling from its body. The repulsive monster moved quickly towards the Goddess, taking her arm violently while making intelligible, horrific sounds. Desperately, trying to escape from its horrendous touch, the corpse seized her hands and dug them into its awful face, trying to made her fresh and unspoiled skin melt with its. It tore its flesh with her nails, twisting his dead fingers into her hair.

As she tried to get rid of that nightmare, Persephone watched as more vile creatures locked away in the Bowels of Tartarus approached her. "Help! Help!" She moaned, calling for someone to rescue her from the depths of the dark pit to which she was trapped. "My lord!" She cried. "Hades!"

The Goddess of Spring felt like there was nothing to stop the dead from taking her from the world she knew, her hopeless soul wandering lost for eternity. She heard the dead laughed so loudly and hideously that she could no longer distinguish her own cries.

She turned away her head and begged for mercy when, suddenly, a blinding blue light appeared rotating around her, making the dead souls to step aside; scattering, retreating into the darkness. A voice sounded far away like the whistle of some birds singing, like the murmur of a river born in the highest part of a faraway mountain while a firm arm grabbed her, pushing her toward the water's surface. Persephone wrapped her arms around him, her eyes shoot closed but knowing exactly who was her saviour; she called him and he had responded.

* * *

Back in her chamber, heavy eyelids parted open, stopping in every discernible detail as her tired eyes focused again. Her natural smile returned as her eyes locked upon the dark figure looming at the end of the bed, staring down at her, his deep-set eyes narrowed with genuine concern.

"The Tartarus is a dangerous place, Persephone. You know that." Hades said slowly, his voice calm and considerate as usual. "Your stubbornness has left me amazed. You do not know how reckless you have been."

"I do. I was reckless… even careless." She said quietly, looking down trying to avoid eyes contact. "I am truly sorry." Resting her weight in her forearms, her thoughts blurted out. "But how? How did you know I was there?"

"I really do not have an answer for you question, Persephone." He answered, gazing at the fire he had lightened, burning in the room. "When I was with Charon, I felt something stir deep inside. And then I heard a voice. Your voice. Incessant screams through the air that separated us. And then, I do not know how, I knew exactly where you were."

Her eyes shone with every word spoken. The connection between the two of them was getting stronger, deeper and larger; like the cool, silver moon and the stars, a powerful magic intertwined with each other. "Now you must rest, my Queen." The King of the Underworld shifted to kneel beside her, tucking a lock of golden hair behind her ear tenderly before leaving the room.

"No, please!" She almost snapped, words coming out of her mouth like war arrows. "Stay with me, please… I don't want to be alone." She said, taking a nervous breath.

Hades stood quiet, looking at her wonderful wife. She looked sincere, she looked as if she didn't want him to go. His blue eyes focused on her pleaded eyes; she looked lonely. Cautiously, he laid down next to her, not touching her, only watching.

She leaned toward him, moving closer to his tempting husband. "You are kind. Honest. Patient." She said, touching his face, her delicate fingers running across his hard face. "I know we didn't start off on a good place, that the ways may not have been the right ones. Your ways." She added, remarking the last two words, but with a permanent smile on her face. "But since I am here, by your side, it seems like everything makes sense again." She finished, pulling his black curly hair away from his pale face.

Her gesture was timid but it was enough for him. Gripping her chin delicately, he pressed his lips against hers briefly. "Rest, my dear." He whispered, as Persephone turned her back on him, adjusting to her husband's shape. He pulled her close, her back to his front, his face buried in her golden hair. An unimaginable joy blazed inside her while her husband embraced her.

Persephone held his hands, her fingers interlaced with his. She felt secure, alive between his arms around her. His presence at her side brought warmth down through her body, brought comfort at a time when she'd thought that there was none. The young Goddess pressed his hands against her heart, jumping under her chest like the leaves of a tree.

She closed her eyes placidly, with a genuine smile drawn on her carmine lips, the scent of him imprinting her chamber. She was slowly surrounding to him, losing the battle against him. _Maybe this is what I really wanted all my life._ She thought, starting to believe what she was thinking, feeling his cold skin against her.

Was she going mad? Definitely. But in the best kind of way.


	12. Vertigo

The restful sleep was serene and peaceful, without nightmares or frights. The Goddess awoke with a sensation in her body that she no longer remembered; the feeling of calm and rest, sleeping until her heart told her enough. Turning slowly to smile at her guardian night, she found nothing but that emptiness proper of her big bed. For a few seconds she wondered if his embrace during the chill night was nothing but a peaceful dream, but the doubts quickly disappeared when she noticed his smell al over the bed. Unconsciously, she reached for the white pillow next to her and drew it to her to sink her face into it and inhale searching, yearning for Hades' scent, his warmth, recreating the sensation of his arms as she felt his body, his hands caressing her hair as she buried her face on his neck during the night.

"Good morning, sleepy Queen." Hades said smiling maliciously when he noticed she jumped from the bed because of his voice.

"Stop doing that!" She exclaimed, feeling embarrassed and exposed while Hades appeared next to the window.

"Excuse me." He mused. "I did not want to interrupt your sleep." He smirked at her; his arms casually crossed on his chest. Noticing that her natural smile returned to her face, he added. "Are you hungry?"

On her bedroom desk appeared a generous assortment of fruits of all tastes, breads of all kinds accompanying different liquids of striking colours. They sat down and enjoyed the first meal of the day together; Hades immaculate and attractive as always, while she, without realizing it, looked messy, her eyes still swollen from sleeping many hours, wavy hair undone falling on her bronzed shoulders.

"I haven't slept so well in years." She suddenly said, making Hades stopped eating. He finished swallowing the grapes he was eating and drew that smile she liked so much.

"I hope it was the company." He replied, looking intently at her sleepy eyes. She smiled him back, not articulating a word, but making her response evident through her brilliant smile.

* * *

The whole day was spent in discussing and negotiating the fate of the souls who entered the Underworld. Hades showed Persephone his daily obligations and duties, what facts and circumstances he had to take into account in making decisions, the importance of being fair and firm in making a judgment, the possible injustices that could occur, the obligatory objectivity of that task.

In the evening, they shared the time of day that had become the Goddess's favourite; the endless conversations with her husband under the porch of the magnificent garden Hades had decorated in her honour. That night, a soft, cold mist fell slowly, suspended in the air like bright dust, which remained on the garments of the dress, pearly as dew.

As the King of the Underworld accompanied her wife back to her chamber, a smile grew under Persephone's nose, eager to left behind that desperate feeling of loneliness she felt every night she spent alone in her room, happy to be able to share another moment of intimacy with her King. But despite her longing, Hades escorted her to her room, standing right on the door frame, giving her a space she didn't need right now. He took her hand gently, kissed her forehead with his soft lips and wished her a good night.

Alone in her chamber, Persephone's mind was running in circles. _Why doesn't he want to stay with me tonight? Or even try it?_ They had only spent one night together, but for her, yesterday's night had been magical, healing. Without him by her side, the room became extremely big and empty.

Sitting on her bed, she sighed in frustration, closing her eyes. She knew what she wanted to do, what she had to do, she knew it perfectly. She realized how brilliant he was; he set the rules and it was not a game, it was much more. He would not settle for less, and she was torn between a million of doubts. Persephone stood up abruptly, opened the door of her chamber, and began to walk down the corridor with determined steps in one direction.

Once in front of her destination, a sea of doubts invaded her body. Eternal seconds passed, a fierce and intense struggle within her, even though there was a clear winner, the young Goddess stood upright waiting for her own body to react. Finally, Persephone's hand rose to delicately knock the door, filled with determination and repentance in equal parts, and waited with bated breath, trying to calm the anxiety that threatened to completely dominate her. Heavy footsteps were heard inside the room, getting louder as they approached the door. Hades appeared; he had changed his usual black tunic and cloak for a much more modest and comfortable one, giving him a casual look; barefoot and messy hair falling onto his forehead.

Hades looked at her, surprised, trying to read her mind. Persephone slightly opened her mouth to say something, she felt the words tense inside her mouth, ready to come out, but instead, she smiled at him and entered the room leaving Hades at the door. While she entered, Hades smiled for himself as if he had won a victory.

Closing the door slowly, thinking what to say, Hades looked at her. She was standing in front of the window, turning her back on his, her gaze lost, as if she was looking for a point to lean on. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Hades asked, his voice deep and masculine. It wasn't a reproach, it wasn't even a question at all, his tone had the seduction of an invitation and the freshness of a game.

Persephone's green eyes looked at him briefly only to look out the window again. She didn't know what to say. Nor was she herself fully aware of what she was doing there. She was ashamed to admit what was going through her head. Her whole body was shaking. _What am I doing here?_ She asked herself although she knew the answer. Distracted as she was with her own thoughts and dealing with her nervous state, thought, she didn't notice Hades presence behind her until he cautiously trapped her in his muscular arms, holding her as if that instant could vanish at any time.

"You are cold." He whispered. Feeling his breath behind her neck, her heart began to beat so hard that Persephone thought it would come out of her chest. Her breathing became quick and dry as she felt the cold hands of Hades around him. Despite having his hands frozen, his contact inflamed her body with an invisible fire that alerted all the tissues of her nervous system. His breath burned on her skin and the evidence of his closeness ignited her desire in the deepest.

"So long I have yearned for you, Persephone." He muttered, his breath striking over her skin with warmth. "Desired you…" he purred. Caressing her belly, Hades kissed her shoulder, gently waiting a second between every touch, letting his breath accompany that sweet journey, recoiling her tender skin. A gasp escaped her when Hades reached her neck, lifting her arm to gently stroke his hair with her hand, encouraging him to continue with that pleasant route, reaching for him.

There was something haunting in his voice. It evoked the marked pattern of his lips, his moist, fleshy mouth and that small smile of his that always managed to puzzle her. She felt the growing tension seizing the muscles of her back, running through her nerves like rays that were concentrated on the tips of her fingers, producing the strange sensation that at any moment they would break under her nails to let out that pressing energy. Her stomach clenched, her mouth dry, and the air in Hades quarters seemed insufficient to her lungs.

Persephone turned to look him directly in the eye. He didn't say anything, he stared at her as if he could see right through her, with that shy smile that she had discovered he only showed to her. She didn't say anything either, but she raised a hand to touch his mouth with her fingers, which she found soft and warm as if the corner of his lips had become her goal, her destiny; the only place where it was possible to go. The scent of his skin and the almost feverish glow of his blue eyes caught her.

He held her hand in his as if he feared losing the link between them. Halted before him, her fingers still on his lips, she waited a few seconds as she tried to put two meaningful words together in her mind. But she knew she couldn't say anything anymore. Persephone removed her hand from his mouth and looked into his eyes, which returned the same look, the same fear, the same vertigo. She stepped forward boldly and joined his skin, melting trembling, draping her arms over his shoulders, as Hades, eyes closed, embraced her again. She raised her eyes, looked at him and knew she could love him.

Standing before her, Hades watched her with those blue eyes that had hypnotized her from the very first day she saw them. She looked at him too, seized by the great angst that grew in her chest, gripping her with a new anguish. She touched him with shivering hands, with the modesty of recognizing herself before him, of knowing that if she was there it was because for the first time in her life, she could truly undress herself before someone, and with the certainty that when she would do it she would saw herself reflected in him.

Persephone tilted her head up and kissed him, her lips tracing his, feeling them. She pressed herself against him as much as she could. Their breaths clashed between kisses, demanding more. Delicately, the two fell into Hades' bed as if they were falling into a dream, embracing each other. Slowly, they removed their clothes, revealing their bodies. Closer, closer. Skin on skin, with nothing between them. She breathed in the warmth of his skin and wanted him, wanted him as someone who seeks the impossible. She felt his lips kissing her neck, they burned in a slow and wet advance, like lava spilling from the crater of a volcano. Each nerve struggled furiously between pleasure and fear, asking for more, wishing for more, bristling the hair on the nape of her neck.

The young Goddess was lost in the pace and passion that was completely foreign to her. She was discovering her own body along with him, every part of her he touched, every flesh he pleased. Inexperienced as she was, she did not know what to say or what to do, feeling a little bit out of place because of her inexperience. But with every kiss, every touch, every word her husband was professing to her, she realized she did not have to know anything but him.

The bloom of desire in her stomach was increasing, her name passing his lips lustfully while he wandered all Persephone's body, contracting the skin of her nipples, burning between her legs. She closed her eyes and abandoned herself to his kisses, to the urgency of his hands, realizing how much she liked it, the way he covered everything, making nothing else matter when she was in his arms.

His lips tracer her collarbone while her hands explored him, touching his rounded shoulders, his muscular arms, feeling his toned muscle flexing and ripping beneath thick skin. Hades paused for a moment, admiring his wife. Her perfect body around his arms, her voice moaning with every touch he made. How perfect she was. He could not believe how things were going on between them. A month ago, they were two perfect strangers, and now, two perfect lovers.

She moved against him, touching his skin, caressing his chest and back, pressing her fingers on his hard skin. "Hades…" She murmured, looking now at him, accommodating at him as the situation advanced, talking with their eyes, no words were needed.

On top of her, Persephone's ready legs parted for welcoming his entrance. Gently, he thrust lightly inside of her; while she winced, bracing herself, and though it was uncomfortable the first time he came in, as he pushed in, no real pain came of it. He moved slowly and gently inside of her, in and out, savouring the feeling. Her slender fingers brushed affectionately across his abdomen, adjusting at his husband movements. Synchronizing better and better as the situation progressed, Persephone captured his face with both hands, hungrily demanding his mouth.

Being inside her was torturous and intense. He knew that he had never wanted anyone before, that he had never experienced the agony of longing for her flesh, her saliva, her sweat. That he had never experienced the ambition of a body, of the skin, the tongue, the sex. He knew that he had never coveted a woman's bones, flesh, or teeth before.

Hades shifted, breaking their kiss and turning his head to taste her neck and her breasts while the movements increased, driving her deeper and faster, the slip moving easily in his wake, freed by her arching spine. He wanted that moment to never end, to last forever, to prolongate that inexplicable pleasure, but with her body demanding all of him and the passionate look on her wife's face, he knew that he wasn't able to held back any longer.

Persephone's legs lifted, wrapping around him as the movements augmented, matching his pace and moving against him to intensify the sensation. Her ragged gasps were transformed into breathy pleas, his name slipping from her mouth next to his ear. The way she was begging to him was enough; he realized that she truly wanted him, and with that realization he knew that he lost the battle. Pushing her harder and deeper, her fingers twisted forcefully into his back as it finally hit her, that wave of warmth and ecstasy. Their bodies writhed against each other; the culmination of mutual desire.

The fire spilling inside him in a delayed and desired ecstasy until verging on madness, a million nerve endings screaming raw. And the silence afterwards, which leaves the bodies exhausted, the mind consumed, the hunger asleep, satiated for a time that is expected to be short.

* * *

Notes:

Bohhhhh finally! I wanted this slow burn relationship to last longer, but... I cant'! sorry not sorry ^^

I was dying to write this chapter. You know what? It's the first time I've written a sex scene, it's been very hard for me sometimes to find the right vocabulary ... I hope I did it well! I want your opinions! Send me your thoughts please, I want to know if you are enjoying this love story as much as I am enjoying writing it :)

As always, be safe!


	13. Pomegranate

The temperature had dropped several degrees in the last few hours, taking away the rainy and temperate days and replacing them with icy gusts of wind that had swept any presence from that place. Hades stood silent, only listening, thinking with a confused scowl. Every now and then he would glance towards the brooding landscape, as if it would ease his mind. He was perplexed, wondering about a broad range of possible scenarios.

"If what you say it's true," Hades demurred. "What choices do I have?" Gloomy eyes asked desperately seeking for an answer, waiting for the reply.

Images of his wife ran through his mind again and again, evading his thoughts like a sweet poison, blurring his senses with her sweet smile, her voice, her body. The more he thought on it, the more he came to realize how lucky he had been, how in a few months they had settled things out and now lived in peace in their own world, where only the two of them matter. Everything in his heart and soul stopped working for a moment. He was sure of his feelings for his Queen and, more important, he was now sure of her feelings for him. It was unthinkable for him to change anything now. But everything was turning into a wicked fairy tale.

"She has to return." Hecate sentenced. "Demeter is devastating everything with her rage and sorrow. She has been searching for her daughter since the day she had disappeared. The earth is dying, Hades. The mankind will end if Demeter doesn't do her duty. Your world will collapse too…" She hesitated for a moment. "And Persephone with it."

Hades gave a frustrated sigh, turning his back on her, allowing his fingers to ran upon his arm restlessly. His face had contorted into one of annoyance, his brow creased and his eyes narrowed. A large hand rose to absently toy with his chin, thinking on what to do as he glared off into the dark space.

"I can't keep covering you." The dark Goddess continued. "Things are getting really ugly up there. Zeus' discontent... He has asked me to talk to Demeter, to advise her to go to Helios so that he can guide her in her search. Soon everything will be known." She tried to couch her words more gently. "It was a matter of time. In your own best interest, proceed wisely is all I ask."

Hades' eyelids became hooded as he raised his chin. "I can take care of myself." He said defensively, now facing her.

"My deepest concern has always been for Persephone and for you. I know you will do what is right, my lord." Hecate's face softened while the dreadful king of the Underworld felt a strange fluttery sensation that could almost be labelled as panic.

* * *

A dark atmosphere. A quite scene. And for those drifting moments between sleeping and waking, Hades imagined himself back in his throne, circumspect, brooding, taciturn. Without his Queen at his side.

Then he opened his eyes to find Persephone's head on the pillow beside him. The Flower Goddess lay so peacefully; blue eyes slowly scanned her, quickly searching for what had become his first image for the last months. Persephone's back slept naked, half-covered by a thin sheet of silk hiding part of her figure. Beneath the sheet hinted the curve of her waist, the gentle movements of her harmonious breathing, as if it was a calm sea. She was a rose within the night, shining like a mirage in the middle of the desert, tempting and driving mad all who dared to approach it.

Clinging to his wife's back, he started kissing her shoulder and rested his head on her back, closing his eyes to treasure that moment. Gradually, his long, restless fingers began to trace her spine, drawing waves in his path. Persephone began to murmur something intelligible, as her body arched due to her husband's movement.

With nothing between them, his hand travelled down her body, now caressing the creamy flesh of her stomach, wandering lower to found his price, while his breath smooched her neck. Lusty grins fanned hot against Persephone's neck, as the pace of his most intimate caress grew faster, soon tearing a breathy gasp from the Goddess. "My King…" she purred longingly.

Persephone's body quickly responded to the familiar touch and her legs parted as his fingers swept the inside of her tights, inflaming her with a vigorous fire. A gasp escaped her, she could feel his moist lips against her skin and decided to claim them. She shifted instantly, catching his face with her right hand, demanding his mouth while with the other one fondled her own chest.

"My love." Hades said, a want in his voice, breaking their kiss. "Come to me…" He growled, his hand still exploring her, making her thighs tremble. With a light movement, Persephone daringly moved on top of him, her desire for him emboldening her as she pressed her lips to his mouth, realizing that he was smiling under her touch. That gesture of his only served to arouse her further, as the fingers toying with his hair lowered to touch his muscular chest. Her fingernails explored him, biting passionately into his biceps, kissing his shoulders slowly, like she was healing him from a wound, moving sinuously against him.

She could feel his desire, tight under her, and before she opened her legs for the entrance of his length into her, she looked down on him, looking those deep-seep blue eyes which always managed to make her feel dizzy. She stopped, amazed for the force of the fantasies that the mere sight of his body unleashed in her mind. He was everything she had, her reality, the only thing she really knew. The brand-new Queen of the Underworld thought that it was the calm of the gesture that enchanted her, the direct way he looked at her as he did so, the perfect beauty of the act that appeared on him again and again and yet she could recreate in detail.

Persephone quivered when her husband entered her, grabbing his arms and putting them on her waist, holding her as the sensation of Hades inside of her took hold of her full attention. Her heart was pounding in her inner ear. Persephone moaned, savouring the way his husband's size felt inside her. The roundness of his shoulders, the perfect curvature of his back, the softness of his hair. There had been no man before him. That day the desire was born, learning a new language; a living, exuberant and innovative language that she suddenly discovered and could speak, feeling how her tongue struggled to master it in a moment for becoming silent afterwards, letting her husband speak, feeling the strength of his hands compressing her flesh, the way he held her by her hips and the caution he directed his hardness within her, the firmness of his gestures, the vigour of his arms holding her in that new experience.

Exhausted, and as bliss lifted her up to the stars, Persephone lost all her forces and she lazily moved off of him, lying next to her dark lover, trying to catch her breath. They embraced and she laid her head on his chest. Hades' heart thumped, then quickened. Her nearness always broke his collected manners, filling his heart the same way she did it with the earth. She looked up searching for his eyes, her check already resting over his chest. Hades' gaze was lost, he was clearly preoccupied, as Persephone watched him with fresh eyes, easily picking up on his body language. "Is it everything okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Of course it is." He gently answered kissing her forehead. "I was just thinking how lucky I am."

"We are." She corrected not bothering to look at him. "I didn't trust you at the beginning."

"I know." He chuckled. "Yet you remain."

"So I can prove you wrong." She answered, smiling. "All my life I had done nothing but wait. Waiting for something to happen, wanting something I didn't really know. Until you found me. Having second thoughts?" She teased, looking now at him, sitting up on her side.

"Hardly." He answered while his two blue eyes pierced her like two swords, studying her as if memorizing her. He buried his left hand in her hair and kissed her with eyes closed. Hades' lips caressed hers, nibbling in a way that had Persephone's heart beating with something other than desire. "Just tell me something. And please, be sincere. That's all I ask of you." The Goddess of the Spring blinked, looking at him genuinely puzzled, intrigued by his words. He grew quite but he finally found the words. "Are you happy?'" He asked, exhaling as if he had gotten rid of a great weight. "I mean, do you like living here, in the Underworld?" Hades' eyes slowly going down just to turn again towards her with interest. "With me?"

Her face softened and she took on a daydream expression, seeing her past and their future in a different way. They were together now, all barriers down. "I don't want to be elsewhere. I want to be here. With you." She answered softly, resting her head again on his chest, hearing his heart dancing under her ear.

Sleep came like a heavy slab to close green eyes that she could no longer keep open, while Hades stood awake, stroking his wife's hair, his body resting next to his lover meanwhile his thoughts were fighting a war. He didn't want to close his eyes; he didn't want to wake up from that dream. In his mind, their own secret world was safe that beautiful night, but tomorrow could came tumbling down. How much it would last? His friend's voice echoed in his brain. _Soon everything will be known_. Could this be their last embrace?

He was conscious now of how fast time had passed, turning the countless years into blurry memories, as if time, disguised as a healing balm, wanted to erase from his memory all the suffering and anguish of a past life. It amazed him how he could be so unsure of whether this was merely a dream or reality.

Everything before her was no more than a distant and unattainable nightmare. So pathetic was his situation back then that the rain was his main adversary; he had never felt so jealous of the drops, as they fell slowly through her skin, as she received them with satisfaction reflected in her placid face. He felt anger, he envied it, his hands had never been so close to her body as those refreshing drops. He felt desperate; broken. Destiny had given him a dark and lonely existence; bad luck had accompanied him from the day he was born. His own father swallowed him out of fear that the prophecy would be fulfilled and his children would end up overthrowing him. So many years alone in that terrorific and dark place… Only to have to continue in another place of similar characteristics, after luck intervened with its always sour-sweet imprint, burying him under the farthest layer of the earth, separated of all life and bounded to death forever.

No, he wouldn't go back to that. He refused. Not after having her.

Daybreak came slowly, a dark and solemn sort of morning. He himself had barely slept, unable to calm his nerves, and had spent the night thinking in circles, watching his Queen sleep next to him. Hades had slipped away without disturbing the young Goddess as she slept still, covering her with the silk sheet before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Persephone entered the throne hall with light and delicate steps. Sitting upon the throne, Hades was concentrated writing several notes on a very long old parchment. "Good morning, my King." She said, speeding up the pace until she stood in front of him, waiting for him to look up.

"My Queen." He welcomed her giving her a fresh smile.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked, looking down on him.

"You were so asleep... I didn't want to bother you. I woke up even earlier than usual and, by the way, you hadn't slept many hours last night..." He smirked, narrowing his eyes.

"And whose fault is it?" She chuckled with a playful tone, receiving in response the blissful embrace of her husband, who snaked her waist to pull her into him possessively, throwing the parchment to the ground. When Hades took her in his powerful arms, she couldn't help but feel safe and secure; he had become her shield. Persephone kissed his hard check, then his forehead, then his chin, and finally his lips.

With their noses touching, Persephone rested her head on his forehead. "And why did you wake up so early? Are you perhaps avoiding me?"

He stated calmly, narrowly avoiding the question. "Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"I'm just preoccupied, that's all. We have a lot of work to do." He replied, intentionally omitting the whole truth about his anxieties.

"I know." She paused looking intently at him for a few seconds. Glancing down at him, it seemed he was struggling with his thoughts, but she didn't want to insist. "I'm going to see Charon. I do believe he needs me."

"Meet me here when you have finished." Hades said as his wife stood up of his lap, kissing him with a slight touch.

The horse brought the carriage closer to the gates of Charon's shore. The bones of the grounds and the arch were still there as the Goddess remembered; everything was there like the first time she had been at the Underworld, when she was no more than a regular Goddess, when she still ignored what fate had written for her. Short columns supported an iron arch dominated by the God's crest, which was wrought in pictures in brilliant red as a nod to the crimson clay from the Underworld undergrounds, and included the image of a chained skull, very dark and dreadful, in her view.

The particular calm of that place was broken by thousands of voices in a row; agitated people wandering from place to place unbridled. Green eyes began to search among the seething crowd until they found the black looming figure beside the shore. He was clearly troubled.

"What is going on here?" Persephone asked loudly, passing between the waiting passengers until she reached Charon's side.

"Oh, my Queen, this is a disaster." The bald man voice came nervously, causing his fingers to twitch.

"Tell me what happened." She said confidently, trying to calm the worried ferryman.

"I do not know what is happening up there, but every day the newcomers are multiplying themselves. This influx between realms is very rare. I haven't been this busy since the various plagues that have ravaged the land. But this…" Charon explained with a confused frown. "This is different."

"What do you mean?" She asked intrigued.

"The reason why all this troubled souls are here... I'm afraid is not their fault. Something bad is happening in the other realm, Gods are playing their games and the mankind is paying for their quarrels… The wicked games of the Gods never cease to astound me."

"These people have coins for fair, they deserve to be granted passage across the Styx. Let me talk to Hades. I will solve this." She declared.

"Thank you, my Queen. Your kindness is overflowing." He said as he parted on his boat to continue his busy work.

Back at their palace, Persephone hurried back to the throne hall where she had left her husband. An instant rush of warmth breezed her skin, welcoming and inviting from the flowers as the smell of lavender floated upon the air. She herself had decorated the stance with their powers, making different types of flowers bloom every morning. The throne was empty and she quickly thought where its owner might be, and driven by her intuition, she climbed up to the beautiful back garden of the palace.

There he was, sitting in one of the chairs beside the porch, slumping and rubbing his temple lightly with a gruff sight; almost as if he had forgotten that they had to meet at the throne room. The dark King didn't notice her presence, and Persephone grew concerned, as she cleared her throat. "Hades."

Distracted by his thoughts, he lifted to welcome her. "Persephone." He said as he touched her hand and kissed her.

"We have to talk." She began. "Charon has told me something that has left me worried." She said as she looked upon the table next to Hades, where there were some papers scattered around the large table, trays and platters of fruits and a bottle of wine.

Hades reached for a cup of wine and took a sip, willing the drink to calm his nerves. As he took small sips from his glass, Persephone had to make serious efforts to concentrate on not looking at his mouth or the way he moistened his lips with the wine.

In order to distract herself from those thoughts and ready to talk about the question that had carried her there, Persephone grabbed one of the fruits from the table and she continued. "I have been in the shore and I…"

"Stop!" Hades interrupted her, holding up a hand trying to stop her.

"What's wrong?" She gazed him, searching for his face.

"Don't eat it." Persephone could feel his heavy swallow. "If you eat this fruit, you will be committed to this place forever. You will be tied to this land for whole eternity."

"Well, I already am." She murmured, giving him a cocky look.

"No, you don't understand." He sighted, casting a sad smile. "It will force you to stay here, no matter how much you don't want to."

"Yes, I do understand." The young Goddess countered, her emotions getting stronger in her voice. "I am with you." She said softly, an innocent and honest confession that made Hades' insides clench. "Do you think I will change my mind after all that we've been through?"

A silence passed between them, forging a bound of understanding between the two rulers. Suddenly, Persephone's brain made the connection. "Does all this have anything to do with what is going on in the Styx?"

Hades simply nodded.

"Please. Tell me the truth." She urged, facing him.

"Mankind is suffering because of what I have done." He started. "Your mother is desperately looking for you, and such is her desperation that she has decided to punish the world for trying to calm her grief." Persephone listened intently as her spine stiffened, and the muscles in her shoulders tensed. "It is getting worse and Zeus has decided to intervene. You have to return to her for the sake of every living soul."

Persephone's heart started beating faster as her breath stilled. Her wide eyes wavered, glossed with tears yet to fall. She had built a new life, a real life beside him, and now reality was clashing everything she had hold dear. "This will end. No one else is going to die because of me." She said, looking down. "But this changes nothing. My place is here now."

Hades gulped down the emotion wedged in his windpipe. "But you don't have to. I never want to force you to do anything you don't want to do again." A wave of guilt hitting him. "You are and will always be my Queen, forever more. Nothing can change this."

The Queen of the Underworld bit her lip, her heartbeat drumming within her ears. "Yes, I have to." She argued. "You don't know my mother as I do. She will never let me back to you."

"We will find a way." He mumbled carefully.

"No, we won't." She protested, shaking her head. "This is my call." And grabbing a handful of pomegranate seeds, she put them in her mouth and swallowed them; her green eyes shining with determination.

* * *

Notes:

Once again, I hope this chapter is okay :) Btw, any Muse fan? While I was writing this chapter, "Resistance" was playing and it has inspired me in a part of the chapter^^ someone will guess? hihi

And please, let the reviews coming! let me know what you think!

As always, stay safe my dear followers!


	14. Farewell

Despite growing familiar to that chilled world, she had never been so cold. She wished she could linger for a hot sun embrace and a hotter bath, but nothing could stop her from fixing all the troubles her mother had caused because of her. Ever since Hades' revelation that Demeter was devastating the earth, the young Goddess had existed in a perpetual state of fear for her mother and, most of all, for her husband.

With firm feet, the Goddess got out of the carriage and walked across the short distance, standing at the edge of the field. Green eyes glanced at the sunless sky, her hands clasped in a desperate attempt to settle down her nerves. Persephone wandered about her return. Demeter would be exultant, triumphant for the results of her wrath and eager to punish Hades for what he did. The nymphs, eager to spend time with her again… Everyone would be jubilant except her.

She would have liked to think of different scenarios to her return, but the certainty that it would be so, depressed her even more. She was a Queen. That was her life before Hades, and she was unwilling to return to that. She gave a frustrated sight, tired of feeling guilty for all that was happening, for all the damage done, for having to leave her husband.

Demeter would not believe her feelings. She would accuse Hades of having deceived her, of having blurred her mind with his powers. But that was not true. Hades, the Dark God, the supposed merciless and vicious King of the Underworld had finally brought light into her life, her world, her soul. He did not steal her; he did save her. She had fallen in love with him, and that love was changing her. But could she be different?

She could be strong. She_ had_ to be strong. Not for her but for them. The new life Hades had given her was all she cared about; he was all she ever wanted, the only thing that was real. Whether she was destined to face Demeter or not, she was not about to make things easier for her mother; if Demeter truly thought herself the owner of Persephone's life, she'd have to fight her own daughter. She was no longer a child.

Outside, like the darkest wind the night can produce, the night was suddenly bright despite the dark clouds. The Queen of the Underworld lifted her head, closing her eyes, catching a familiar aroma… Hades' essence. Like the air around her and the ground underfoot. Narrowing her green eyes with confusion, Persephone twisted around only to see her dark husband appearing in a mist of shadow formed in his awake. Catching her breath, Persephone jumped into him locking her arms around his neck, so tight that he choked. Shaking slightly, Persephone could feel how her heart struggled against her chest, her fingernails nailing his back to confirm his presence. Dipping her head with relief, she inhaled his scent and thanked all Gods for delivering herself, even for a second, from that suffering she was enduring.

"I thought you said you wouldn't come." She mumbled, her head already resting on his shoulder.

"I know." He answered, kissing her. It was a soft kiss that caressed her lips and soul, making her relax a little, exhaling contentedly. She moved her soft hands to hold his cold face, caressing his sharp features. She kissed him back, she needed to keep kissing him. "Don't go." He begged between her kisses. "Please." He hissed, his heat falling down searching for her eyes, listing in his mind the emotions he was finding in her bright eyes.

"Hades." She groaned.

"I know, I know." He smiled softly; a sad smile that only made Persephone's decision even harder. He doubted she could comprehend how much her part from his side was devastating him. The love and devotion he felt for her was a warm and wonderful sensation in his chest. "Sorry, I can't help myself. Now you see why I didn't want to come in the first place."

"This will be over soon." She said to convince herself, rather than for him. "I never planned any of this." She swallowed and caught his blue eyes. "But I don't regret anything. I care about you and I don't want us to be separated, but there is nothing I can do about it."

Hades tensed his jaw. Time was bitter and selfish and won't slow down, no matter how hard he begged for it. "Hm.." He frowned, uncertain of what to say. "Two weeks, Persephone." He paused and released a long breath. "If you don't come back in two weeks, I will intervene." He said to her, like talking to a child.

"Right!" She groused, breaking free of his arms, putting some distance between them. "I know it is difficult for you, but for me too…" She paused. "I know it sounds crazy but I realize now that I do lo-".

A stroke of light interrupted the blonde Goddess, making the Underworld shine with its momentary glow. She looked up, feeling small and insignificant in the face of that immensity. The low light and the sky painted with dark clouds that covered the Underworld were replaced by another lighter and more blurred sky, by a kind of bright mist that wounded the eyes that tried to look at the sky; embellishing the landscape with a strange light.

Taking a deep breath, Hades took a hand to her face, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear with a thoughtful look. "Well, it's time." He mused while Hermes descended from the other Realm.

The messenger of the Gods landed elegantly, making a light bow and professing a radiant smile to the Goddess of flowers. "Lord Hades." He began. "I'm here at the request of Persephone, to accompany her back to her realm."

"Hermes." Hades said, offering him a polite greeting. "My wife" he declared realising that he never called Persephone this way in front of anybody, "will travel with you. And I require you to escort her here after she is done with _your_ Realm. She is the Queen of the Underworld, and _her_ Realm needs her." He smiled down at her, caught up in the beauty of the moment to give an instant of rare hesitation, if only to capture the image in his mind.

Answering for her friend, Persephone quickly stepped in and kissed her husband. "I promise you we are going to be okay. Let me deal with my mother. I will find a solution. I love her and she loves me, and when I explain what you mean to me, I know she will reconsider." She mumbled into her husband's shoulder, hugging him tightly, praying for those words to come true.

"Sure, my love." A soft smile came across Hades' face. "Now go. Hermes is waiting." He said while he kissed her, holding her face in his hands, making the kiss last, desperately trying to make it last longer.

Their lips finally parted and Persephone joined Hermes, grabbing his arm with a loving gesture, lightly supporting her head on his naked shoulder, the two golden Gods shining like a single star.

"Are you ready?" He asked quietly, giving the young Goddess a concerned glance.

"Yes…" She hesitated. "I guess." She smiled at Hermes back, preparing herself for the impending journey.

With a slight touch of his feet, Hermes jumped and started to fly above the field, gradually gaining height. Holding hands, the two Gods flew away from the dark Underworld, preparing themselves for the pressure change between kingdoms.

"I love you." Hades sighed sadly for himself before his black aura appeared, making him vanish.

Persephone looked down to take the last look of what had been her home for the last months, searching for her husband's face. But he was no longer there, and that made her feel an inexplicable emptiness.

* * *

Notes:

I know it's been ages…I've been super busy sorry my lovely readers. All I can do is promise that this fanfic will be finished, this I swear it! 😊 But it's just going to take time… good things come to those who wait no? jeje

Read and review! Take care!


End file.
